YuGiOh!  The Unfolding Future
by Elemental Saber
Summary: A century passes after Yusei Fudo secured the future of Duel monsters, and thus the need for miracles have faded.  In a world where the heroes' cards are now available to the public, how will a group of students who still believed in such miracles fare?
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

Yu-Gi-Oh! The Unfolding Future

Chapter 1:

"Nero!" a gruff voice from the pitch-black cried. "Some guy called 'X' is here!"

"Who's X?" grumbled Nero, slowly opening his eyes and yawning.

"You know, that white-haired dude, long spiky hair, dark-brown trench coat. He says to get up and get ready for the Duel Academy Entrance Exam."

"Oh, him?" muttered Nero lethargically. _Did he change his name or something?_

"What's up, Nero?" a young man greeted casually, entering Nero's room.

"'Sup-"

"Remember, it's 'X,' now," he interrupted quickly. With half-focused eyes, Nero blinked and tried to glare at him, but resigned quickly.

"Why 'X?'" he asked as he rose from bed and began his morning rituals.

"It's an awesome name, don't you think?" Nero blinked; instead of responding, he squirted excessive amounts of hair gel onto his hands and applied it to his untidy. black hair, allowing it to spike primarily up and to the left side. After putting on his gray hoodie, he took a belt with a small box and fastened it to his waist.

"You're here early. You must be really excited."

"Who's not?" X asserted as they walked out the door. Outside, the rising sun illuminated the city of Satellite in an ambivalent light. The two of them continued down the rusting stairway.

At the bottom of the stairway onto the cracked sidewalk, Nero aloofly tucked his hands behind his head. "It's kind of a pain, though. Duels are supposed to be for fun."

"Dueling is going to get boring if there isn't anything to gain."

"What's there to gain?"

"I'm aiming for reputation. Duan wants to fight stronger people. Think about what you have to gain."

"I can understand why Duan wants to fight stronger people, but why are you aiming for more rep?"

"Isn't it natural to try to become more well-known?"

"Uh, no? Some of us like the quiet life, you know?"

X's tone dropped to a harsh low. "You'll always live under the shadow of the Ushiyama family if you don't make a name for yourself."

A brief silence fell on them. Nero lightly scratched his head. "...Are we picking up Duan next?

"Yep. Let's roll."

* * *

><p><p>

_Today is a very exciting day for me. We're going to take the practical exam at Duel Academy. I was so excited that I couldn't sleep last night. In fact, I'm still shaking from-_

"Wake up!" bellowed a voice. The young man opened his eyes to find himself being shaken vigorously by a white, spiky-haired man.

"Ungh," he groaned, "A dream?"

"Duan, wake up already!" demanded X.

"Okay, I'm a-" Duan's voice trailed off as his vision became blurry and blacked out.

"Nero." Promptly, Nero dumped a bucket of water onto Duan's face. He quickly sprung out of bed, shivering.

"C-cold," muttered Duan, his teeth chattering. "What time is-" he glanced at the clock. "Oh! It's already eight!"

"Hurry up or we're going to be late!"

"It's good to see you, Nero. I was hoping you would come."

"Yeah, you won't go without us, right? What would have happened if I didn't come?"

"It's enough to participate in the Entrance Exam. I don't need to actually enter Duel Academy. Did you find your reason to go to Duel Academy?"

Nero scratched his head in shallow contemplation. "Kinda. It'd be nice to get out of the house."

"It's okay, you don't have to find your reason right away."

"I'm going though, since you're too homesick to leave without us."

"Thanks. Now, where's my deck?" He hastily picked up the black jacket he was sleeping with and a set of thinly-framed glasses and wore them. Then, Duan took the deck of cards on the table and placed it in the inside pocket of his jacket. "Let me get the money for the bus."

"I got it," said X hastily.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p><p>

X, Duan, and Nero all hurried onto the bus to New Domino City. After sitting down, they gazed at the window at Daedalus Bridge, the connection between New Domino City and Satellite over the blue ocean. They looked back at Satellite, on the shore of the United States, seeming increasingly smaller and smaller as they traveled away.

"So why did you change your name to X?" asked Duan.

"I didn't like my old name, and doesn't X just sound cool?"

"...Yeah," agreed Duan tentatively. "Why now of all times?"

"This is a new start, you know? This is our chance to escape being a resident of Satellite and to become well-respected in New Domino City. To put away our past and reach for our future!"

"It's not really that bad to be a resident of Satellite, though," remarked Duan thoughtfully.

"We've got nothing going for us in Satellite, though. If we don't take this path, we won't catch up with the other pros. Plus, it's not like there were many strong duelists in Satellite, anyways. It's why you wanted to fight at the Entrance Exam, right?"

"I suppose." Duan closed his eyes, recalling all of the duels he had been through, but an image of a pitch-black dragon with metallic claws and stubby wings remained vividly in his mind. In his memory, he stood between it and a man in a black cloak, surrounded by a ruined structure. The man's vile smile widened as he pointed at the projections of face-down cards surrounding him. With one glance at his face-down cards, he saw razors immediately fly towards them and serrated them before the cards shattered into pixels. After Duan's face-down cards vanished, he watched the man in the black cloak cackle before pointing at him. On that man's signal, the dragon spewed dark vapors that enveloped him. "I won't lose. I will definitely make that miracle occur!"

"Pft! You don't need a miracle to win; you're strong enough already to win without one."

"Oh, lucky! Guys, look! I found 20 bucks!" Nero waved a 20 dollar bill in front of the two of them. Duan shook his head, dumb-folded by his good fortune.

"Read the atmosphere," stated X after snatching the bill from Nero's hands. "Nero is lucky enough to win, I guess. I don't know about myself."

"If you believe in yourself and your cards, then a miracle will definitely occur!" Duan said almost automatically.

X's eyes narrowed, his expressing sliding down in disapproval. "Don't tell me you still believe in the heart of the cards."

"Well, I think it does have some truth to it," said Duan thoughtfully. "It basically means to have confidence, courage." X didn't respond.

A massive island filled with large buildings, the largest one towering high into the sky, labeled "KC", came into view. The bus drove off the bridge onto the island. Many signs floating by read "Welcome to New Domino City!" Nero's eyes scanned the surroundings before being overwhelmed by all of the flashing lights and bustling activity. Satellite seemed pale in comparison to New Domino City's livelihood. Everyone and everything seemed to sparkle.

"Next stop, Duel Academy," said a voice over the intercom.

"We're here!" shouted X, unable to hold his excitement. "This, you guys, is where we go pro!"

"Yeah," said Nero dully.

"The people at New Domino City may be much stronger than we imagined," said Duan.

"We'll be fine," said X dismissively. "You said that we should have confidence in ourselves, right? We're the best in Satellite anyway!"

Duan nodded in acknowledgment slowly and watched X and Nero leave. "There are those stronger than even me," he uttered under his breath before following them out.

After getting off the bus, the three of them followed the crowding young students to a towering glass building. At the front, it was labeled "DA" in large, cursive letters. The three of them stood at the end of the crowd of students.

"This place is huge," commented X.

Nero peered forward, then drooped his head. "This line is huge. How long as we going to wait?"

"Probably a while," replied Duan. Nero's head drooped again.

"We could have avoided this if you didn't oversleep," remarked X irritably.

"Sorry." Duan's head drooped as well.

"It's cool." Nero raised his head and patted Duan's shoulder.

After straightening his posture, Duan peered at the crowd ahead of him. "There are a lot of people entering, though."

"They're all from New Domino City," X commented after a quick glance of the crowd. "Just how many people are there?"

"How can you tell?" asked Nero.

"Look at how we dress. Then, look at them."

From a quick glance, Nero noticed the vast majority of students cleanly dressed; many of them were in suits or buttoned-up shirts, and for those who weren't; their clothes had no wrinkles, no stains, no frays, and bright, unfaded colors. "Oh, I get it. What about people from Satellite?"

"I see one, maybe two?" The people who seemed like they came from Satellite were rare, but they stuck out in the crowd because of their tattered, dirty clothes and unkempt hair. "They're like a black stain in the midst of a bright picture."

"Well, yeah, but you sound like you're insulting us Satellite folks."

"Hey, I'm not going to pretend that I'm proud of being from Satellite. I didn't really like it much there."

Nero took a glance at Duan, who was looking away distantly. Turning back to X, he merely shrugged. "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p><p>

When it was finally their turn, X stepped forward to the counter. "I'd like to register, please," he requested.

"Your name?" the receptionist asked.

"X," he replied coolly.

"X?" she repeated. "Like the letter X?"

"Yep." She paused briefly, then searched through the few cards remaining.

"Did you register as 'X?'" whispered Duan with a small hint of concern. X gave Duan a grin and a nod. Duan face-palmed. "You've decided to change your name from the start."

"Okay, X, you're letter A. Here's your temporary card and a Duel Disk." She handed him a card with his likeness, number, and name on it, along with an arm-sized contraption. It had several slots shaped like the cards they carried, along with several buttons on its underside. The top part had a red globe of lustrous, thick glass and surrounding it, what appeared to them to be cooling vents. X slid the bottom part of the duel disk onto his left arm, allowing it to lock in place.

"I'm X, not 'A,'" he added quickly.

"Your room is inside," the receptionist stated, ignoring X and pointing to her left. "Follow one of the guides and you'll reach the waiting room." X entered the building and waited on Duan and Nero.

"I wish we could use our Duel Disks," said X when Duan and Nero walked through the sliding doors.

Nero stared at his Duel Disk in disappointment. "Me too. They don't have our blood, sweat, and tears on them."

"It can't be helped," stated Duan. "We have to make modifications so that they'll register with the Duel Academy's network."

"What nonsense are you spouting, Duan?" said Nero, raising his voice for a falsely dramatic effect.

"Uh, never mind," Duan said quickly. "This place is huge, though."

"This room is bigger than my apartment," remarked Nero. Like the rest of New Domino City, Duel Academy looked extremely tidy; white, perfectly smooth walls, a metallic, lustrous floor, well-polished glass windows, and brightly illuminating lights.

"This is only the first floor. How many floors are there?"

"I think about 20? 30?" remarked X. "The outside looked pretty impressive, but the inside of the building looks bigger than the outside."

"We got different letters, right?" He glanced at his card, which was labeled "C," then at Nero and X.

X gave Duan and Nero an acknowledging nod. "I'll meet you all on the winning side."

"Good luck, guys," said Nero.

"Same here," Duan said. The three of them walked their separate ways.

* * *

><p><p>

X entered the waiting room, filled with students looking over their decks and pacing around. Even the lockers in what X believed to be the locker room were highly polished, appearing very lustrous even in the ambient lighting. He sat down at an open spot on the bench. _I wonder how the Mist Valley deck plays. Even though I know what the examiner's deck is like, I don't know any of the cards. How do I prepare for it?_

"'Sup, brotha," said the man sitting next to him. X turned to him. One glance showed that he too, was a resident of Satellite. His clothes were even more worn out than his, and the loosely fitting jacket adorned with blunted spikes, his tarnishing silver-colored ring, and the seemingly irrationally-placed bald spots around his spiky hair reminded X of one of those gangsters that always lurked around Satellite. "There are way more chicks here than I thought," he said idly. X did not reply. "What deck do you use?"

"None of your business," he replied tersely.

"What? If I tell you what deck I used, would you tell me?"

"Nope."

"What gives, bro?" he demanded angrily. "Think you're special or something?" X turned and glared at him with a rune glowing in his left eye. "Whoa! What are you?"

"Rune Eyes."

"Oh, so you really are special, I see," the man said, attempting to speak nonchalantly, but X could hear the underlying jealousy in his tone. "Which part of New Domino City did you come from?"

"I'm from Satellite."

"What? I could have sworn you were from New Domino."

"What's it to you?"

"Honestly, Satellite ain't that bad. I haven't been there, but the rumors about it are total BS."

_This guy isn't from Satellite? _"Rumors?"

"You know, Satellite people are nothing but a bunch of thugs, criminals, poor people that are going downhill."

"Don't compare me to them."

"Whoa, insulting your own crib?"

"Just because I was from Satellite doesn't mean that I have to love every last bit of it. I'm different from them."

"Hey, hey, you need to learn some manners. Even if you don't like it, you should at least defend the place where your father-"

At the mention of the word, "father," X abruptly rose from his seat with wrinkled eyebrows and irate expression. His voice became threateningly coarse as he spat out, "Don't. Talk. About. My. Father."

"Okay, okay; chill, bro," the student said nervously, backing up and raising his hands.

"Shut up."

Those words triggered an overwhelming irritation in the student's mind, causing him to stand up with a similar angry expression. "Hey! You wanna have a go here?" The student brandished his Duel Disk and slid his deck into a slot. Just before X reached for his deck in his trench coat, an assistant called out a number. "I'll remember you," he said before stepping out the door. "The name's Lance." X merely watched him leave, then sat down and waited.

* * *

><p><p>

Duan stepped into the waiting room anxiously. A male student sat, crowded among many female students. His clean clothes and well-groomed blonde hair and fair skin gave him the air of an aristocrat. Even the people surrounded him gave off that same air, with their brightly colored, glittering dresses.

"Just Judgment!" he proclaimed coolly. The female students instantly squealed in response.

"So popular," mused Duan to himself. He glanced at himself, tattered clothes, fading green shirt with blotches of bleached spots scattered about, and well-worn slacks with rips at the bottom of the slacks and across his knees. He felt the social distance between him and the blonde student unsettling.

A lone girl sitting away from the crowd scoffed. "Hmph, how ridiculous." Her scowl on her full lips and wrinkled eyebrows gave off an intimidating air. She was also dressed cleanly, a dark-brown one-piece dress, but she seemed far more humbled than the other New Domino City residents; she sat down more casually and crossed her arms.

"Oh, are you ready for the exam?" asked Duan as he approached her slowly.

She glanced once at him from top to bottom, then lowered her arms. "The opponent is Flamvells," she replied. "They don't stand a chance."

"Flamvells?" Duan had oftly heard of the archtype of cards, but he wasn't familiar with their playing style. "How did you know that?" She raised her eyebrow slowly.

"Did you not read the email you got after applying to Duel Academy?"

"Oh, that email?" Duan's mind wandered to the moment that they got the email allowing them to take the practical exam for Duel Academy. "I didn't read the deck list. My friends and I weren't too fond of reading the deck lists of the people we were about to face."

"You do know that the point of this is to see if you could study and prepare against a specific opponent, right?" Duan's eyes averted sheepishly, then regained eye contact with her.

"Oh, I didn't read that part either," he said with a small nervous chuckle. "I'll just trust in my deck."

"May I see it?"

"Sure." Duan handed her his deck of cards. She shifted through them, quickly, at first, then again carefully, raising her eyebrow at each card she saw. "How can you be so sure?" she asked before returning Duan's deck. "I've never seen a deck like this."

"This deck and I have fought many battles together."

Before she could speak, the assistant called out a number. "That's me." The girl stood up and walked slowly out the door, waving casually. "My name is Percia. Good luck."

"My name's Duan! Nice meeting you! I hope to see you again soon!" As he stood up to wave good-bye, he noticed that she was much shorter than the assistant. When she left the room, Duan lined himself with the assistant and compared her height with his own. "She's a lot shorter than she seems."

* * *

><p><p>

Nero entered his waiting room, a large lecture hall. While looking for a place to sit down, he noticed a dark-haired girl sitting by herself. Like the other people he'd seen so far, she was cleanly dressed, but the most noticeable feature to him was her well-endowed figure revealed by her frilly, black dress. The other duelists seemed to avoid her. He didn't know why, so he approached her and waved. She gave him a tart smile.

"Hello there," she said with a small giggle. "I've had my eye on you for a while."

Surprised but somewhat flattered, Nero raised an eyebrow but returned a meek smile. "You have?"

"Do you handle pain well?"

Nero's smile immediately dropped as he began to back away slowly. "Uh, no?"

She giggled again. "Too bad. I've wanted you to become my toy." Nero stood up, but she tugged the sleeve of his hoodie. "What about your two cute friends from Satellite?" she mentioned, then Nero's face began to pale. "I've heard that Satellite people are very durable. Oh, who should I pick? The tall, durable one, or the short, fragile one? Maybe I could have them both!" While repeating herself, she began to drool slightly while shaking her head like a shy little girl.

Nero tugged himself away from her grasp. "I don't know what you're talking about! What's a Satellite?"

"The Eye of Wdjat knows everything," announced the girl as Nero took a step away from her. She pointed at the marking drawn by eyeliner.

"What's an 'Eye of Wdjat?'" Abruptly, the girl stood up, her face no longer wearing that tart smile.

"You're a duelist and you don't know what the Eye of Wdjat is?" She took a deep breath and began to rattle off facts rapidly, but an assistant interrupted, calling out a number. "Oh, that's me." Her expression returned to normal, including that tart smile. "I'll save this lesson for another time. Toodle-loo, cute Warrior Deck boy."

Sighing, Nero collapsed into his chair. "Warrior Deck boy? Does she know about our cards?" Thinking about it, he wasn't able to draw any conclusions and shrugged. "Eh, whatever."

* * *

><p><p>

"Last participant!" the assistant called. X, Duan, and Nero stood up and stepped out of the waiting room, anxious to take the practical exam. "Do you know the rules, entrant?"

"Yeah," the three of them answered as they entered the nearly empty, but vast arena. The arena had been split into eight subdivisions by metallic walls, each subdivision the size of a small gym. They only saw a handful of spectators sitting by, many of them with their arms folded or slouching slightly.

"There is no time limit. You pass automatically if you win, but the examiner may still pass you based on your performance if you lose." The assistants signaled X, Duan, and Nero to enter the separate sections of the arena.

_Good, _X thought to himself._ Even if I don't win, I can still make a good impression on the examiner. That's what I do best, anyways._

"There won't be any need," stated Duan. "I'll fight like I always do and win."

_ The re-run of episode 250 of "Duel Monsters: The King of Games" is coming up tonight, _ Nero mused to himself._ Oh, pass me based on performance? Well, that's cool and all, but I'd rather win._


	2. Duel Chapter 1: X's Entrance Duel

Sub-Chapter 1.1:

Before X, a man in a gray suit, his head completely bald except for his light-brown eyebrows and goatee, approached him.

"I am Mr. Gil," he stated. "I will be your test examiner. Are you ready?"

"Ready," replied X with a nod. He placed his deck in a slot inside his duel disk; it shuffled his deck briefly before locking it in place. Both players drew five cards.

"Let's begin. I will go first." Mr. Gil drew a card with a swish. "Will you show me your courage?"

"Courage?" X repeated quizzically. "What does 'courage' have to do with dueling?"

"You will see. I begin by summoning Mist Valley Falcon!" When Mr. Gil placed his card on a slot in his duel disk, the card's image projected before a monster, a towering, white-haired, dark-skinned well-built man who wore a tight-fitting sleeveless shirt. A holographic rectangle briefly displayed "Attack: 2000."

"I activate the Spell, Terraforming!" Another quick swish and its image projected onto the field. "I can add one Field Spell Card to my hand. I choose Divine Wind of Mist Valley." Terraforming's image faded to Divine Wind of Mist Valley's, a green-bordered card with a golden bright wing followed by an aurora. "I'll activate the Field Spell Card I've just added to my hand!" With another flash of light, the room became filled with radiant glitter, but nothing else appeared. "Turn, end."

"It's my turn! Draw!" X glanced at Mist Valley Falcon. _I can't defeat Mist Valley Falcon with any of the cards in my hand right now._ "I set one monster and two spell or trap cards." A card's face-down image materialized horizontally along with two more vertically right below it. Your move."

"Are you afraid?"

"Shut up and go," X replied curtly.

"How rude. It's my turn." With another swish, Mr. Gil drew another card from his deck. "I summon Mist Valley Thunderbird!" The card's image appeared before many flashes of light revealed a giant yellow bird with a fan of extruding feathers similar to a peacock. With a flap of its wings, it cawed. "I Special Summon the Tuner monter, Genex Ally Birdman by returning Mist Valley Thunderbird to my hand." A strong wind buffeted Mist Valley Thunderbird before it disappeared, revealing a small, robotic bird with a disproportionately large head and beak. "If it's Special Summoned by returning a WIND monster, it gains 500 attack!" With a beep, the number in the box increased until it reached 1900.

"Mist Valley Thunderbird's effect activates! When it's returned to my hand, it's Special Summoned back to the field. Of course, this prevents it from attacking, but that's okay." X already grew irritated at the wind effects that accompanied this teacher's deck as Mist Valley Thunderbird flew back to its former position. "Furthermore, Divine Wind of Mist Valley's effect activates! If a WIND monster returns to my hand, I can Special Summon one level four WIND monster from my deck! I Special Summon another Tuner monster, Mist Valley Shaman!"

X glared at the newly summoned monster, a woman dressed in a tight, dark-purple clothing and talons for arms and legs. "That's obnoxious," he commented. "Two Tuner Monsters. A double Synchro Summon?"

"No. Mist Valley Falcon attacks your face-down monster by returning Divine Wind of Mist Valley to my hand!" A gust of wind scattered the glittering golden dust and aurora before Mist Valley Falcon leaped into the air, striking at the face-down card. In response, it flipped over, revealing a large, hippopotamus-faced creature with its arms crossed and several floating shields surrounding it. A box materialized "Defense: 2100." Mist Valley Falcon's sword struck a shield and recoiled off.

"Gladiator Beast Hoplomus's 2100 defense beats even your 2000 Attack power Mist Valley Falcon." Mr. Gil's Life Point display appeared next to him and decreased slowly until it read "Life: 7900."

"No matter! I'll end my Battle Phase."

"Gladiator Beast Hoplomus's effect activates. At the end of the Battle Phase when it has battled this turn, I return it to my deck and Special Summon another Gladiator Beast Monster!" Hoplomus reached out and switched places with a small, green creature with a turtle face and blue armor. "Come out, little guy! Gladiator Beast Secutor!"

"Secutor," Mr. Gil started to repeat to himself. "I suppose that takes a little bit of courage to play."

"And?"

"I play again Divine Wind of Mist Valley!" Once again, the golden glitter and aurora of light appeared and surrounded the two players. "I activate Mist Valley Shaman's effect! I return Mist Valley Thunderbird to my hand and have Mist Valley Shaman gain 500 attack until the End Phase."

"Not that it really matters."

"Divine Wind of Mist Valley and Mist Valley Thunderbird's effects activate!"

"Again?"

"Mist Valley Thunderbird returns to the field, while Divine Wind of Mist Valley Special Summons a Level four WIND monster from my deck! Come out, Reborn Tengu!" A man with crow-like features flew in with Mist Valley Thunderbird and cawed.

"That's really obnoxious."

"Tuning! My level four Mist Valley Falcon to my level three Tuner Genex Ally Birdman!" Genex Ally Birdman rose slightly and turned into three green rings of light, which surrounded Mist Valley Falcon briefly, then enveloped into a flash of light. "Synchro Summon! Mist Valley Thunder Lord!" An green ogre clad in similar garments as Mist Valley Falcon appeared in a clap of thunder.

"Argh, there's still another one."

"Tuning! My level four Reborn Tengu to my level three Tuner Mist Valley Shaman!" Mist Valley Shaman and Reborn Tengu followed suit. "The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Another light flashed, then a slender, serpent-shaped blue dragon roared as it descended to the field. Its featured seemed fairy-like, with human-shaped arms, golden armor, a red mask, and fairy-like wings.

"Reborn Tengu's effect activates! If it is removed from the field, I Special Summon another one from my deck! Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, I destroy all Field Spell Cards and gain 1000 life points. Plane Back!" With another roar, the golden glitter and aurora faded away. "I then add another Divine Wind of Mist Valley to my hand! I'll activate it, of course.

"Then, I'll activate Mist Valley Thunder Lord's effect! I return Mist Valley Thunderbird to increase its attack by 500. Divine Wind of Mist Valley's effect activates! I Special Summon another Mist Valley Falcon! I set one Spell or Trap Card. Turn, end!"

X gave an exasperated sigh, having lost count of how many effects Mr. Gil has activated. By the time Mr. Gil's turn was over, his field was completely filled with monsters. "Your obnoxiousness is almost Duan's level." He didn't expect such long-winded combos from a tester, especially when he considered himself, Duan, and Nero among the best duelists. "It's my turn." _I'll let his monsters trigger my Gladiator Beasts' effects._ "I set one monster and one spell or trap. Your move."

"It's my turn. Draw! I tribute Reborn Tengu and Mist Valley Falcon to Summon Mist Valley Apex Avian!" As he spoke, Reborn Tengu and Mist Valley Falcon shifted into two bursts of light and intertwined together until another bird, similar in color scheme as Mist Valley Thunderbird, flapped enormous wings as it landed, towering over even his Mist Valley Thunder Lord "Again, I activate Mist Valley Thunder Lord's effect! I return Mist Valley Thunderbird hand, then have it gain 500 attack until the end of my turn. Divine Wind of Mist Valley's effect activates! I Special Summon another Mist Valley Falcon! Furthermore, I activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect again! Plane Back!" As the golden mist and aurora faded away again, Mr. Gil's Life Point Display beeped until the number rose to 9900. "I'll add another Divine Wind of Mist Valley to my hand and play it, of course.

"Battle! Mist Valley Falcon attacks Gladiator Beast Secutor by returning Divine Wind of Mist Valley to my hand!"

X pushed a button on his Duel Disk, revealing one of his face-down cards on the field. "Trap activation! Defensive Tactics! Gladiator Beast monsters I control can't be destroyed by battle. The damage that I take also becomes zero, not that it matters, since they're in defense mode."

"Mist Valley Apex Avian's effect activates! I return one monster to my hand to negate the activation of a card effect you control! I select my Mist Valley Thunderbird! The Mandate of Lightning!"

"What?" As Mist Valley Thunderbird ascended into the heavens, a lightning bolt struck X's Defensive Tactics card, shattering it into little pixels. Mist Valley Falcon continued its attack, cutting Gladiator Beast Secutor in two before it too, shattered into little pixels.

"By using Thunderbird, I can continuously negate all of your spells, traps, and monster effects." Again, Mist Valley Thunderbird flew back into its former position with a caw. "This is my Mist Valley lockdown! Unless you show me your courage, you can't defeat me!" he declared. "Ancient Fairy Dragon attacks your face-down monster!" A breath of light streamed towards the face-down monster, revealing a half-man, half-tiger creature before it became illuminated by the light stream and exploded. "Mist Valley Thunder Lord! Direct Attack!"

The ogre-like monster reeled its enormous fist back, dived towards X, and threw a punch with a loud clap of thunder. X flew back and tumbled until he slid to a slow stop. "Augh!" He groaned as the Life Point display next to him dwindled to 4900.

"Mist Valley Apex Avian attacks your Life Points directly!" Before X could stand back up, Mist Valley Apex Avian cawed and a bolt of lightning struck him; his Life Point display then dropped to 2200. Apart from the tumbling, the attacks didn't actually hurt much; X only really felt a small sting as through struck by some static electricity. "Turn, end!"

_At this rate, I'll lose without being able to fight back. The entrance exam is a lot tougher than I thought. How are the others doing?_ X took a moment to glance around._ Whoa, Shooting Star Dragon, Red Nova Dragon! The assistant said they'll still consider our ability even if we lose. Are we not supposed to win after all? Then why did they set us up with such impossible opponents?_

"Come on! Let's go!" X heard Nero shout in the opposite direction.

_That was Nero. There are a bunch of monsters in his direction. It's not quite Shooting Star Dragon and Red Nova Dragon, but there's Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier._

"It's true that not one card in this deck could defeat Red Nova Dragon or Shooting Star Dragon at the same time," X heard Duan shout. "However! Mark my words, I will destroy them! It's my turn! Draw!"

_That was Duan. He's facing off against those two? Those guys are immune to almost every card in his deck. How's he going to destroy them? Is the best we can do is to make a good impression?_

"What's the matter?" asked Mr. Gil. "If you've already given up on winning and just making a good impression, then I won't acknowledge your courage."

"Shut up!" X snapped in return. "It's my turn!" X's eyes began to glow as he drew his card.

Mr. Freedus instantly recognized the glowing symbol in his eyes. "Rune Eyes," he muttered. "I can see that you're something special, I won't pass you just because of that."

_Gladiator Beast War Chariot. This negates the effect of effect monsters, but would it work? Will it negate an effect that negates other effects?_ "I summon Gladiator Beast Equeste." A centaur-like creature, well-built and well-armored like his other Gladiator Beast brethren, galloped onto the field with his shield brandished and long hair flowing. "I set one card face-down. Turn, end." _What is he talking about by courage? If I could at least figure that out, then I could make that good impression._

"It's my turn! Draw! I set one face-down card. Battle! Mist Valley Falcon attacks Gladiator Beast Equeste by returning the face-down card I've just placed! Guided Wind Slash!"

"Trap card, activate! Defensive Tactics!"

"Mist Valley Apex Avian's effect activates! I return Mist Valley Thunderbird to my hand to negate your trap! The Mandate of Lightning!"

"Counter Trap, activate! Gladiator Beast War Chariot!" _Please work. For the love of Odin, please work._

Mr. Gil paused briefly, then smirked. "Congratulations." _That wasn't quite what I was looking for, but close enough. _"You passed."

"Yes! Gladiator Beast War Chariot allows me to negate the activation of an effect monster's effect and destroy it!" A metal chariot armed with a giant spike at the center materialized under Gladiator Beast Equeste. Aiming itself at Mist Valley Apex Avian, the chariot sped up until it rushed through, shattering Mist Valley Apex Avian into little pixels. Mist Valley Falcon continued its attack, leaping into the air to strike Equeste, but his shield parried the strike harmlessly.

"I can no longer do anything for my Battle Phase."

"At the end of the Battle Phase, if Gladiator Beast Equeste battled, I can tag it out to Special Summon another Gladiator Beast! Come forth, Gladiator Beast Bestiari!" Replacing Equeste, another humanoid creature, this time, a green birdlike man flew in. "Gladiator Beast Bestiari's effect activates! If it's been Special Summoned this way, I destroy one Spell or Trap on the field! I pick Divine Wind of Mist Valley!" The gentle golden swirl and aurora suddenly scattered when Gladiator Beast Bestiari zoomed past Mr. Gil.

"That's my last one. I set one card. Turn, end."

"It's my turn! Draw! I summon Gladiator Beast Darius!" A violet-colored man with a horse face holding a whip appeared. "Gladiator Beast Bestiari, Gladiator Beast Darius, Contact Fusion!"

"Contact Fusion, a type of Fusion Summon by returning the Fusion Material monsters to the deck. It's only accessible by certain monsters such as the one before me."

"I return those two to the deck to Special Summon Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!" Gyzarus flew in similarly to Bestiari. They bore similar appearances, only that Gyzarus wore blue armor instead of Bestiari's green. A small rectangle displayed its 2400 Attack points. "When Gladiator Beast Gyzarus is successfully summoned this way, I destroy two cards you control! I select Mist Valley Thunder Lord and your face-down card!" Mr. Gil merely saw a blur before the ogre and the face-down card below it shattered into pixels.

"Do your worst. I'm not afraid."

"Gladiator Beast Gyzarus attacks Mist Valley Thunderbird! X Dive!" Gyzarus split into two blurs and dived through Mist Valley Thunderbird in an "X" shape, rending it into fours before it shattered. Mr. Gil's Life Point display dropped to 8600.

"At the end of the Battle Phase, Gladiator Beast Gyzarus can return to the Extra Deck to Special Summon two Gladiator Beast monsters! Come, Gladiator Beast Murmillo and Gladiator Beast Darius! Murmillo and Darius's effects activate! I bring back Gladiator Beast Laquari and then destroy Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Darius pulled the fallen Laquari from the graveyard while the fish-like Murmillo's shoulder cannons launched, striking Ancient Fairy Dragon. She shrieked before scattering into pixels.

"Once more! Contact Fusion! Come forth, my strongest monster! Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!" Heraklinos appeared at first glance similar to Laquari, but he bore a collage of parts from the other Gladiator Beasts that appeared so far, bearing a shield and an axe. A box briefly appeared, sporting Heraklinos's 3000 attack points. "I set one spell or trap card. Your move."

* * *

><p><p>

While the last duels were occurring, four figures in black cloaks watched on.

"What do you think of those three, my Queen?" asked one of the hooded figures.

"Two of them look promising, 'X' and Nero." she answered.

"What's that guy Duan running?" asked another figure. "It's been a while since I've seen most of those cards."

"It's most likely just his random cards put together and labeled a deck," the Queen quickly stated, dismissing it.

The third hooded figure smirked. "Trap card deck. It's annoying, but it's easy to overwhelm."

"Did you fight a deck like that before?" asked the first figure.

"Yeah, I did. That deck doesn't have a lot of rare cards." On Duan's field, a white dragon with lean muscles materialized onto the field. "I see, Stardust Dragon. This one is different than the one I've fought before."

"Stardust Dragon isn't very rare now, though," remarked the second cloaked figure.

"Observe them," ordered the Queen. After tying her blonde hair into a ponytail, she took the hood of her cloak and slipped it on.

"You think they'll win?" The Queen said nothing and walked off. "Cold. Those two, though, have some pretty rare cards."

"They seem pretty strong, especially that X," commented the first cloaked figure.

"If they pass, the Queen will be pleased to hunt such powerful prey."

* * *

><p><p>

On the opposite side of the arena, another group of students watched.

"What do you think, my King?" one of them asked.

"That Gladiator Beast user interests me," replied the King. "The other two don't seem that strong. What's that guy's name?"

Another person peered at the screen. "Apparently, he's registered as X."

The King then peered at X, noticing something glowing in his eye. "Rune Eyes? I see. He'll be the one to challenge me." With a grand, regal tone, he stood up and shouted, "X!"

"What?"

"I am 'Z,' King of Games!" he declared while his peers dropped their jaws. "Come challenge me when your rank reaches mine!"

_Rank? Z? Someone copied me._

"I see that the King himself chose you as his rival," said Mr. Gil. "You are special indeed, but I won't let you pass just because of that. It's my turn! Draw! Come at me! Turn, end!"

_He didn't bother to switch Mist Valley Falcon to Defense Mode. I guess he doesn't want me to destroy it with a weaker monster. _"It's my turn! I summon Gladiator Beast Laquari! Gladiator Beast Heraklinos attacks Mist Valley Falcon!" Heraklinos' jet pack suddenly activated in full force, then speeding through Mist Valley Falcon with its axe. "Gladiator Beast Laquari attacks directly!" Laquari grabbed its spiked hoop and lashed it at Mr. Gil; he grunted in pain as the spike struck him, though no wound was visible. His Life Points dropped first to 7600, then 5800.

"I tag out Laquari to Special Summon Gladiator Beast Equeste! Equeste's effect activates! If I Special Summon it this way, I can add one Gladiator Beast card to my hand. I select Gladiator Beast War Chariot!" The centaur-like creature reached into X's Duel Disk, dragged out the chariot it used earlier, and tossed it into the sky. "I set one card. Turn, end!"

"It's my turn! Draw!" X watched Mr. Gil play the card he drew immediately. "Spell card, activate! Mystical Space Typhoon! I'll destroy your face-down Gladiator Beast War Chariot!"

"Gladiator Beast Heraklinos' effect activates! I discard one card from my hand to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap card and destroy it!" X took the last card in his hand and placed it in a slot on his Duel Disk, watching as Heraklinos fired a bolt from the bottom of his axe, shattering Mystical Space Typhoon into countless pixels.

"You're out of cards in your hand! Spell card, activate! Monster Reborn! I bring back Mist Valley Falcon! I then summon the Tuner monster, Mist Valley Soldier!" A man with wings and a traditional blue robe appeared, armed with two curved daggers. "Tuning, Mist Valley Falcon to Mist Valley Soldier! Synchro Summon! Come! Colossal Fighter!" A tan-colored statue-like humanoid with massive arms and legs stepped forward, atypical of the monsters Mr. Gil summoned so far. "Battle! Colossal Fighter attacks Gladiator Beast Equeste!"

"Trap card, activate! Dimensional Prison! The attacking monster is removed from play!" Colossal Fighter watched in horror as a dimensional rip sucked it in, starting with its fist, then its head, then the rest of its body.

_The card he set near the beginning of the Duel. _"Turn, end!"

"It's my turn. Draw! I summon Gladiator Beast Samnite." The saber-toothed tiger with a humanoid body frame leaped in with a roar. "It's game."

"The test isn't over until you defeat me."

X sighed. "Direct attack! Gladiator Beast Heraklinos, Gladiator Beast Equeste! Gladiator Beast Samnite!"

Mr. Gil merely stood staunchly as the three monsters all rushed and struck him at once. The display on his Life Points let out a beep as it dwindled to zero. "Congratulations. You passed." X wiped the sweat off his brow. "Here's your prize." He handed X three copies of "Mist Valley Soldier." Before X began to walk to the exit, Mr. Gil leaned in near his ear. "I have yet to acknowledge your courage. Be sure to show it to me in class."

Outside the arena, Duan and Nero stood by, waiting.

"Well?" X asked.

Duan nodded. "I passed."

"Me too!" interjected Nero. The three glanced at each other, unable to hide their excitement.

"Yeah!" X bellowed at the top of his lungs, pumping his fist into the air. "We're gonna go pro!"

"Party at Duan's Place!" yelled Nero, equally as loud.

"Wait, I gotta get-" Duan stopped in mid-sentence as a hooded figure walked past him. His voice dropped to a strained murmur. "That blonde hair tied into a ponytail, those blue eyes covered by her glasses, her face..."

"What's wrong, Duan?"

"No, it's nothing," he said slowly. "Excuse me for a moment!" He turned around and dashed off.

"Duan, wait!" They followed him, but Duan quickly left their sights.

"Wait!" cried Duan at the cloaked figure. It didn't respond or comply; instead, it darted away. "Kayla! Wait!" He made a sudden turn at a hallway before nearly running into a female student. "Excuse me!" he yelled quickly as he ran off.

"There's no doubt about it," the cloaked figured whispered fearfully, watching Duan run past her. "It's the student that I've killed years ago. Why is he here before me now? I'm afraid to face him."

"Let me duel you!" she heard Duan shout from the distance. "Kayla!"

"He wants revenge. What should I do?" Kayla took a single step towards him, but froze, collapsing on her knees.

Extra 1:

_I am Rachel, a second year at Duel Academy. I am the REAL Queen of Games, not that wannabe, Kayla. Just because she currently has that title doesn't mean that she's the Queen! Putting that aside, I wonder who I should make do my bidding? There are so many good first years to-_

"Excuse me!" Duan hastily yelled as he sprinted past her.

Rachel fumed. "How rude! Address me as the Queen of Games!" Duan didn't respond; by the time she finished her sentence, he was already out of sight. _Hmph! I won't let that boy do my bidding even if he begged me to!_

"Whoa!" X collided with her, knocking her down.

"Ack!" She groaned. "Nothing but rude people tod-" Hastily, X took her by her shoulders and placed her back on her feet.

"Sorry," he said quickly before glancing around. "Crap, we lost him!"

"So strong," she said dreamily, gazing at the disgruntled X. To her, his entire face seemed to sparkle, his eyes piercing through her heart. _Is this fate? I think I've fallen in love!_ She squealed. _Who is he, my knight?_ "May I have your name, sir?"

"I am the Future King, X," he replied, paying little attention to her. "Did you see a short guy run really fast?"

"He went that way."

"Okay, thanks."

"She's pretty hot, isn't she?" Nero commented shortly after they ran off.  
>"Yeah."<p>

Rachel squealed again. "He said 'Future King!' That means," her voice trailed off as her delusions took over. Images of X on a throne with her by his side filled Rachel's head. "Oh, his name is so mysterious!"

"Is that.. a second year?" Percia said to herself when she turned the corner and saw a girl in a school uniform ogling off in the distance. "What's she doing? That's so creepy. Crazy second-years. How ridiculous." As Percia turned to leave, she halted as a sudden realization paled her face. "Wait! Are all second years crazy like that? Am I going to become like that too if I stay here for too long?" Her mind wandered off to an image of her shaking her head like a shy little girl, emanating hearts and drooling slightly, and another image of her laughing evilly while several men kissed her feet. "Maybe going here is a bad idea after all..."

Card Reference:

Terraforming

Normal Spell Card

Add 1 Field Spell card from your deck to your hand.

Mist Valley Divine Wind

Field Spell Card

Once per turn, if a WIND monster was returned to your hand, you can Special Summon a Level 4 WIND monster from your deck.

Tip: This card normally states that you can use this effect once per turn, but if it is removed from the field, such as with Mist Valley Falcon's effect, then play it again, you can use its effect once more.

Mist Valley Falcon

Level 4

WIND

ATK/DEF: 2000/1200

Winged-Beast/Effect:

This card cannot attack unless you return 1 card you control to its owner's hand.

Mist Valley Thunderbird

Level 3

WIND

ATK/DEF: 1100/700

Thunder/Effect:

When this face-up card on the field returns to the hand, Special Summon it. This card cannot attack during the turn it was Special Summoned by this effect.

Genex Ally Birdman

Level 3

DARK

ATK/DEF: 1400/400

Machine/Tuner/Effect

You can return 1 face-up monster you control to the hand to Special Summon this card from your hand and this card gains 500 ATK if it was a WIND monster you returned. If this card is Special Summoned with this effect, remove it from play when it is removed from the field.

Mist Valley Shaman

Level 3

WIND

ATK/DEF: 1200/1200

Winged-Beast/Tuner/Effect

Once per turn, you can return 1 other monster you control to the hand, to have this card gain 500 ATK until the End Phase.

Gladiator Beast Hoplomus

Level 4

Earth

ATK/DEF: 700/2100

Rock/Effect

If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, its original DEF becomes 2400. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Hoplomus".

Gladiator Beast Secutor

Level 4

WIND

ATK/DEF: 400/300

Reptile/Effect

If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, then at the end of any Battle Phase in which this card attacked or was attacked, Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Secutor".

Reborn Tengu

Level 4

WIND

ATK/DEF: 1700/600

Beast-Warrior/Effect

When this card is removed from the field, Special Summon 1 "Reborn Tengu" from your Deck.

Mist Valley Thunder Lord

Level 7

WIND

ATK/DEF: 2600/2400

Thunder/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Mist Valley" monsters

Once per turn, you can select and return 1 card you control to the hand, and this card gains 500 ATK until the End Phase. This effect can be activated during either player's turn.

Ancient Fairy Dragon

Level 7

LIGHT

ATK/DEF: 2100/3000

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can destroy all Field Spell Cards on the field and gain 1000 Life Points. Afterwards, you can add 1 Field Spell Card to your hand. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your hand, but you cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect.

Mist Valley Apex Avian

Level 7

WIND

ATK/DEF: 2700/2000

Winged-Beast/Effect

When an effect is activated, you can select 1 face-up "Mist Valley" card you control. Return that "Mist Valley" card to its owner's hand, negate the effect's activation, and destroy the card whose effect was activated.

Defensive Tactics

Normal Trap Card

Activate only if you control a "Gladiator Beast" monster. Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, and any Battle Damage you take is reduced to 0. Put this card on the bottom of your Deck.

Gladiator Beast Equeste

Level 4

WIND

ATK/DEF: 1600/1200

Winged Beast/Effect

When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, add 1 "Gladiator Beast" card from your Graveyard to your hand. At the end of the Battle Phase, If this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Equeste".

Gladiator Beast War Chariot

Counter Trap Card

Activate only if you control a "Gladiator Beast" monster. Negate the activation of an Effect Monster's effect, and destroy it.

Gladiator Beast Bestiari

Level 4

WIND

ATK/DEF: 1500/600

Winged-Beast/Effect

When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Bestiari".

Gladiator Beast Darius

Level 4

EARTH

ATK/DEF: 1700/300

Beast-Warrior/Effect

When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, you can select 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it. That monster's effect(s) is negated, and it is returned to your Deck when this card is removed from the field. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Darius".

Gladiator Beast Gyzarus

Level 6

WIND

ATK/DEF: 2400/1500

Winged-Beast/Fusion/Effect

"Gladiator Beast Bestiari" + 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster

This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) When this card is Special Summoned, you can destroy up to 2 cards on the field. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return this card to the Fusion Deck to Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Bestiari".

Gladiator Beast Laquari

Level 4

FIRE

ATK/DEF: 1800/400

Beast-Warrior/Effect

When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, its original ATK is 2100. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Laquari".

Gladiator Beast Murmillo

Level 3

WATER

ATK/DEF: 800/400

Fish/Effect

When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, destroy 1 face-up monster. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Murmillo".

Gladiator Beast Heraklinos

Level 8

FIRE

ATK/DEF: 3000/

Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect

"Gladiator Beast Laquari" + 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters

This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck, by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) You can discard 1 card from your hand to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card and destroy it. You can use this effect during either player's turn.

Mystical Space Typhoon

Quick-Play Spell Card

Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.

Monster Reborn

Spell Card

Special Summon 1 monster from either player's graveyard.

Mist Valley Soldier

Level 4

WIND

ATK/DEF: 1700/300

Winged-Beast/Tuner/Effect

While you control this face-up card, any opponent's monster that battles this card, but is not destroyed by battle, returns to its owner's hand at the end of the Damage Step.

Colossal Fighter

Level 8

DARK

ATK/DEF: 2800/1000

Warrior/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

This card gains 100 ATK for every Warrior-Type monster in any Graveyard. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Warrior-Type monster from either player's Graveyard.

Dimensional Prison

Normal Trap Card

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Remove from play the attacking monster.

Gladiator Beast Samnite

Level 3

EARTH

ATK/DEF: 1600/1200

Beast/Effect

If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can add 1 "Gladiator Beast" card from your Deck to your hand. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Samnite".


	3. Duel Chapter 2: Duan's Entrance Duel

Sub-Chapter 1.2:

A dark-skinned man, balding at the crown, with a lab coat over his buttoned-up shirt and slacks approached Duan.

"I am Mr. Freedus, and I will be your test examiner. Are you ready?"

"Yes," replied Duan, placing his deck in a slot inside his duel disk; it shuffled his deck. His normal, nearly constant smile faded away; his face mostly relaxed except for his slightly wrinkled eyebrows. Both players drew five cards from their deck.

"I will begin," announced Mr. Freedus as he drew a card with a swish. "I set one monster and end my turn." With a flick of his wrist, he placed a card face-down horizontally on his duel disk. Its image projected to the space between them. "Show me your strength, student."

"It's my turn! Draw!" With another swish, Duan drew a card and stared at it intently before placing it in his hand. "I summon Slate Warrior!" When Duan placed his card on a slot in his duel disk, the card's image projected before a monster, a blue human-shaped creature with yellow armor and detached limbs floating together, materialized in sparks of light. A holographic rectangle briefly displayed "Attack: 1900."

"Battle! Slate Warrior attacks your face-down monster!" At Duan's command, the monster raised its staff and shot a blade of wind at the face-down card. It revealed a monkey, with a flaming mane and a box briefly displaying "Defense: 200." Surprised by the sudden blast of wind, the monkey shrieked before it shattered into many little pixels. "A common trait among Flamvell monsters is that they all have 200 Defense."

"If Flamvell Poun is destroyed as a result of battle, I can add one FIRE monster with 200 Defense to my hand," stated Mr. Freedus. A holographic menu box popped up, displaying the list of eligible monsters to put in his hand. He tapped the menu box, and a card stuck itself out from his deck. He pulled it out and revealed "Flamvell Baby" before adding it to his hand.

Duan glanced at his hand and at the field. He knew what was going to happen next, but he couldn't stop it. "Turn, end!" he announced. Mr. Freedus drew his next card.

"I summon Flamvell Firedog!" A two-headed dog, black with red veins, resembling magma emerged from the card's projection onto the field. A box displaying "Attack: 1900" appeared briefly before it.

"Normally, two monsters with the same attack would destroy each other when they battle, but," Duan said to himself, allowing his voice to trail off, knowing what will happen next.

"I activate Flamvell Baby's effect! By discarding it from my hand, a FIRE monster on my side of the field gains 400 attack until the end of my turn!" A small sprite with a flaming body and a mischievous grin appeared in front of Flamvell Firedog and surrounded it with flames. The box that displayed Flamvell Firedog's Attack Points appeared again, then dialed up its contents until it read "Attack: 2300."

"Flamvell Firedog attacks Slate Warrior!" It howled, then rushed towards Duan's Slate Warrior; it brandished its staff and shot its blast of wind. Flamvell Firedog, with increased vigor, bit Slate Warrior's armor, causing it to shatter into many pixels and the blue body to decompose into ooze that remained on Flamvell Firedog.

A box appeared next to Duan, displaying "Life Points: 8000," then decreased until it read "Life Points: 7600." "Slate Warrior's effect activates! If a monster destroys it by battle, that monster loses 500 attack!" _That effect seems to be wasted, though._

"Flamvell Firedog's effect activates! If it destroys a monster by battle, I can Special Summon a monster with 200 Defense except for Flamvell Firedog from my deck! Come forth, the Tuner monster, Flamvell Magician!" As Flamvell Firedog howled, a purple-skinned, mostly bald (except for a ponytail of flaming red hair) man appeared, carrying a burning staff.

"His Battle Phase isn't over," muttered Duan to himself.

"Flamvell Magician attacks your Life Points directly!" It cackled before a spiral of flames engulfed Duan. His body instinctively raised his arms to block, even though only a blast of hot wind and a mild, discomforting heat wave blew past him. The box appeared again and displayed Duan's Life Points at 6200. Mr. Freedus's turn isn't over; Duan knew that Mr. Freedus still wanted to do at least one more thing.

"Tuning! My level four Flamvell Firedog to my level four Flamvell Magician!" Flamvell Magician rose slightly and turned into four photons of light, which surrounded Flamvell Firedog. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star. Become its path its light shines on! Synchro Summon!" As he grandly announced those words, Flamvell Firedog became enveloped into a flash of light. "Take Flight, Stardust Dragon!" A shrieking roar reverberated from the pillar of light as it dispersed into small glimmers, revealing a white dragon with a very tight, lean body frame. The holographic rectangle read "Attack: 2500" briefly. "I set 1 spell or trap card and end my turn." A single face-down card appeared below Stardust Dragon.

"It's my turn!" announced Duan, staring down the dragon before him. "Draw!" He glanced at the card and glanced at his hand. _No monster in my hand or even in his main deck could defeat Stardust Dragon's raw 2500 attack points. _Duan peered at Stardust Dragon, then at a slot in his Duel Disk containing four cards. "I set one monster and three spell or trap cards. Turn, end!"

Mr. Freedus simply drew and grinned widely. "Watch carefully, Duan. This is what you lack."

"Huh?" _Did he draw a card that would press his advantage?_

"I activate the Spell card, Rekindling! I Special Summon as many FIRE monsters with 200 Defense as possible. However, they're removed from play at the end of my turn."

"What?" Duan didn't expect this to occur. He knew what Mr. Freedus was aiming for, but he didn't expect it to happen. Not like this. Flamvell Baby, Flamvell Poun, Flamvell Firedog, and Flamvell Magician all materialized in several glimmers of light and flame.

"Tuning! My level four Flamvell Firedog to level four Tuner Flamvell Magician!" Flamvell Magician again, rose slightly and turned into four rings of green light, which surrounded Flamvell Firedog. "The ruler's heartbeat will file through here! Bear witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Red Dragon Archfiend!" A flash of light revealed another towering dragon, red, similar in build as Stardust Dragon except much more muscular. It brandished its curled horns and razor-sharp metallic claws before roaring, revealing its rows of canines.

Duan watched stoically as Mr. Freedus announced the words "Tuning" almost repeatedly. "Tuning! My level one Flamvell Poun to my level one tuner Flamvell Baby! Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!" Resembling a racecar, Formula Synchron appeared in a flash of light. "When Formula Synchron is Synchro Summoned, I can draw one card!" He gleefully drew his card with a fwip, his excitement unable to be contained.

"Tuning! My level eight Stardust Dragon to my level two Synchro Tuner Formula Synchron! Clustering crystal dreams will open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!" Two monsters, one with 3300 Attack Points, and one with 3000 Attack Points both appeared to his side of the field. Shooting Star Dragon flew in, leaving a trail of glimmer in its wake. Its colossal size and deep screeching roar awed Duan.

While Duan began to formulate a plan to defeat the two dragons, Mr. Freedus pressed a button on his duel disk, revealing one of his face-down cards. "Trap Card, activate! Call of the Haunted! I select one monster from my Graveyard and Special Summon it in Attack Position!" A wisp of smoke rose from Call of the Haunted's image.

"No way, you're going to do another Synchro Summon?"

"Come back, Flamvell Baby!" Flamvell Baby appeared once again, tethered to Call of the Haunted by the wisp of smoke. "I summon the Tuner monster, Flamvell Archer!" A man, well-built, with a flaming-red mane of hair, stepped forward, wielding a flaming bow and arrow. "Double Tuning! My level eight Red Dragon Archfiend to my level three Tuner Monster Flamvell Archer, and my Level one Tuner Monster Flamvell Baby!" Flamvell Archer and Flamvell Baby both dematerialized into a flaming-red ring of light, surrounding Red Dragon Archfiend. "The King and the Devil, here and now shall become as one. A raging spirit! Lift up the very cries of creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Red Nova Dragon!" Duan merely peered up helplessly at Red Nova Dragon unveiled itself from a screen of flame. Its deep roar as it entered shook the atmosphere around him.

"Red Nova's Dragon's attack increases by 500 for each tuner monster in the Graveyard." Duan began to count off the Tuner monsters that Mr. Freedus used during this duel. "Formula Synchron, Flamvell Baby, Flamvell Archer, and Flamvell Magician. That's 2000 more attack points." Duan began to tremble. _Two of the strongest monsters in all of Duel Monsters, both summoned in one turn. This is the power of the Flamvell deck, huh?_

"Exactly! I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect! I reveal the top five cards of my deck and can attack for each tuner monster revealed!" Mr. Freedus picked up five cards from his deck and showed them to Duan. He saw "Solemn Warning", "Pot of Duality", "Flamvell Archer", "Flamvell Magician", and "Bottomless Trap Hole". "I've revealed two Tuner monsters! That means I get two attacks!"

"Trap Card, activate! Threatening Roar! You can't declare an attack this turn!" Several sonic waves began to reverberate from Duan.

"How naive! I activate the Trap Card, Trap Stun! It negates all other traps this turn!" A jolt of electricity struck the image of Duan's Threatening Roar, causing the sonic waves to scatter. "Shooting Star Dragon, attack! Stardust Mirage!" Shooting Star Dragon split into five brightly hued versions of itself as it flew in and dive-bombed towards Duan.

Duan's face-down monster, a mask-shaped yellow object with a red-crossed-shaped scar, revealed itself briefly before exploding after being hit by one of the copies of Shooting Star Dragon, enveloping Duan in a cloud of dust. "Mask of Darkness's Flip Effect activates at this time! I add one Trap Card from my graveyard to my hand. I select Threatening Roar!" When the dust cleared, the image of Threatening Roar appeared where Mask of Darkness lay before it faded out.

"Shooting Star Dragon still has another attack! Go!" Duan's eyes turned to the four remaining copies of Shooting Star Dragon. He raised his arms to block the impact again, watching three of them zoom past him and the fourth tackled him, sending him reeling. As he hastily returned to his feet, his Life Point display dwindled to 2900. "Red Nova Dragon, direct attack! Burning Soul!" Duan glanced at Red Nova Dragon as it began to spin and emit spiraling red flares around its body. _His field is clear. His traps won't work. Too bad, kid. It was over when you let me pull out my two dragons. _It drew in ominously closer.

"If a trap won't work, I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell, Scapegoat! I Special Summon four Sheep Tokens in defense mode!" Four balls of fur, each with stubby legs, small horns, and a serene, peaceful expression all materialized before Duan, merely floating by.

Duan's unexpected card choice took Mr. Freedus aback, but he realized that it wasn't game-breaking. "Fine, I'll attack a Sheep Token instead!" The massive Red Nova Dragon spun into a sheep token, obliterating it. The other three seemed to pay no mind to their fallen comrade. "I end my turn. Do you see it, Duan? Do you see what you lack?"

"It's true that not one card in this deck could defeat Red Nova Dragon or Shooting Star Dragon at the same time. However! Mark my words, I will destroy them!" _Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand's effect negates the effects of any LIGHT or DARK monster it battles. Shooting Star Dragon and Red Nova Dragon are LIGHT and DARK monsters respectively. If I can draw it, then with some support, I might be able to do it. _"It's my turn. Draw!" He glanced at the card he just drew, but merely added it to his hand.

"You're still trembling. I can't blame you for being afraid."

"I'm not afraid," said Duan quietly. "This duel has resounded with my heart. It's been a while since I had such a challenge. Will all duelists here at Duel Academy fight this way?"

"Before you talk about the other duelists, you've got to overcome what you lack!"

_It'll be okay. I didn't draw the card I need, but I'll overcome power with my courage and knowledge. _"I summon my own Tuner monster, Junk Synchron!" A small, mechanical-looking figure wearing an orange plate, and on its back seemed to be some sort of motor and ignition. "Junk Synchron's effect activates! When Junk Synchron is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a level two or lower monster in Defense Position, but its effects are negated! Come back to me, Mask of Darkness!" Mask of Darkness rose from a blue circle, the same shape as it was before Shooting Star Dragon destroyed it.

"A Synchro Summon? No, it can't be-!" _Is that kid planning on Summoning Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier? He has two cards in his hand, which is just enough to take Shooting Star Dragon and Red Nova Dragon out of the game._

"Tuning!" chanted Duan. "My three level one Sheep Tokens, my level two Mask of Darkness, and my level three Junk Synchron!" Junk Synchron pulled its ignition on its back and transformed into three rings of green light. Then, the Sheep Tokens and Mask of Darkness lined up together "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!" Before Duan placed his Stardust Dragon on his Duel Disk, he wondered what battle position it should take. _Should I play it safe and put it in Defense mode? If I played it in Attack Position, Mr. Freedus would think that I was up to something._

"Stardust Dragon? This is unexpected." _I guess that kid doesn't have such a rare card after all._ "You could of kept those Sheep Tokens and stayed alive for another turn, maybe, but you've given that up. I've yet to figure out what deck you're using, but maybe you've given up? I hope you're not trying to make a good impression on me, since you've already failed that area."

_This will absolutely work. In fact, this has to work, or my chances of winning will disappear. _"I'm counting on you, Stardust Dragon!" cried Duan, ignoring Mr. Freedus, playing Stardust Dragon in Attack position. Like Mr. Freedus's Stardust Dragon earlier, it entered in a flash of light with a screeching roar. "I set two spell or trap cards face-down. Turn, end!"

"It's my turn." _His Stardust Dragon is in Attack mode. If I attack him with Red Nova Dragon, I'll win the duel. It's that face-down card that I'm worried about. It could be "Dimensional Prison," a trap card that removes the attacking monster from play. That card doesn't destroy, so it would bypass both Shooting Star Dragon's and Red Nova Dragon's effect. He must be baiting me into attacking with Red Nova Dragon. _ "Shooting Star Dragon! Attack your inferior counterpart! Stardust Mirage!" Again, Shooting Star Dragon split into five different images and jettisoned towards Duan's Stardust Dragon.

Duan watched three of the images zoom past him, then he pushed a button on his Duel Disk. "Trap card, activate! Sakuretsu Armor!" Stardust Dragon's body began to emit an aura of wind.

"Oh? Not Threatening Roar?" _Ha! This is even better than I imagined! This amateur duelist is using Dimensional Prison's weaker counterpart, a card that destroys the attacking monster, an effect that neither Shooting Star Dragon nor Red Nova Dragon need to worry about._ Shooting Star Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, I can negate the activation of a card effect that destroys a card on the field and destroy it!" The fourth image Shooting Star Dragon stopped briefly to brandish and reel back its claw.

"Stardust Dragon's effect activates!"

"What?"

"I tribute Stardust Dragon to negate the activation of a card effect that destroys a card on the field and destroy it! Go, Stardust Dragon! Victim Sanctuary!" Stardust Dragon began to fade away into rising, glittering dust, catching Shooting Star Dragon as it went to strike Stardust Dragon, causing it and the other image to shatter into pixels.

"You've, you've trapped me! If I didn't activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect, it would have been destroyed anyways. Was this your aim all along? Red Nova-"

"Trap, activate! Threatening Roar! Your monsters can't attack this turn!" Again, the sonic waves began to resound; Red Nova Dragon suddenly had second thoughts about attacking.

"I end my turn."

"When Stardust Dragon uses its effect successfully, I can Special Summon it back to my side of the field at the end of turn!" The glimmers of light began to gather back, returning Stardust Dragon to the field. "It's my turn! Draw!" _You're here!_ "I set a monster card, then I activate Book of Taiyou!" A face-down card followed by the image of an orange book with its cover resembling a wall of an Egyptian monument projected onto the field. "This card flips a face-down monster to face-up Attack Position! I flip over Brain Jacker!" The image of a sun on the center of the book lit up and opened its eye, and the face-down monster rose and revealed a brain-shaped creature with bat-like arms and claws. A single eye protruded from its frontal lobes.

"No! This means..."

"Brain Jacker's Flip Effect activates! I equip it to one of your monsters and take control of it!" Brain Jacker flew straight for Red Nova Dragon's head and disappeared; it roared dully before flying to Duan's side of the field. "I only have one Tuner monster in my graveyard. Red Nova Dragon only gains 500 attack points." A display briefly appeared next to Red Nova Dragon, first displaying "Attack: 5500" before the number reduced to 4000.

"Stardust Dragon! Attack Mr. Freedus's life points directly! Reverberate! Shooting Sonic!" Stardust Dragon leaned back, and roared, shooting a white, translucent stream of energy before Mr. Freedus raised his arms to block the virtual dust. "Red Nova Dragon! Attack! Burning Soul!" Mr. Freedus's eyes gaped as Red Nova Dragon spun in a flaming spiral, sending him reeling across the arena. His Life Points dwindled from a perfect 8000 to a mere 1500.

Mr. Freedus groaned as he stood back up. "No way, you defeated Shooting Star Dragon and took control of Red Nova Dragon."

"Turn, end!" Mr. Freedus said nothing as he drew his card with a swish. "A side effect of Brain Jacker's effect causes you to gain 500 Life Points at each Standby Phase." Mr. Freedus's Life Points increased to 2000. Ignoring Duan, he played the card he drew immediately.

"I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon! It destroys one Spell or Trap Card on the field. Since Brain Jacker is equipped to Red Nova Dragon, it's a valid target for my Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"Stardust Dragon's effect activates! Victim Sanctuary!" Once again, Stardust Dragon dematerialized into glimmers of light before the cyclone reached Red Nova Dragon's head, causing the two to disperse each other.

"Right, right." Mr. Freedus then smirked. "This is the moment I've been waiting for!"

"What?" _Is he going to play his last trump card?_

"I activate another Rekindling! I can Special Summon back my army of monsters!" Once again, Mr. Freedus's monsters appeared in glimmers of light and flame. For the first time during the duel, Duan smirked.

"This is the moment I'VE been waiting for!" he declared before pushing a button on his Duel Disk.

"What?"

"Trap card, activate! Needle Ceiling!" As he flipped over his face-down card, a stone slab parallel to the ceiling with massive needles protruding from it materialized. "This card can only be activated if there are four or more monsters on the field. It will destroy all face-up monsters!"

"No way! You'll take out both of our monsters!"The stone slab fell, crushing first Duan's Red Nova Dragon, then the rest of Mr. Freedus's monsters, which growled in pain before they ruptured into pixels. _Was he aiming for this from the start? He did say "I will destroy both of them." The face-__down card had been there since his second turn. Did he read that far ahead? _"I set one card and end my turn."

"Stardust Dragon returns to the field during the End Phase." Duan's expression blanked out again. _I just need a card that can allow me to deal 2000 points of damage. Any card, Junk Synchron, Debris Dragon, or even Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand will do._ "It's my turn. Draw!" Duan glanced at the orange glimmer as he drew his card and played it immediately._ "_I summon Diskblade Rider and activate its effect! Once per turn, I remove a Normal Trap card from my graveyard, 'Threatening Roar,' from play to have it gain 500 attack until the end of your next turn." A blue circle opened, then a green human-shaped monster on a motorcycle with rather large wheels drove in. It took Threatening Roar in its hand and placed it inside a slot on a motorcycle before revving its engine, causing its Attack to climb from 1700 up to 2200.

_ I've lost. Even if I use my trap card now, it won't change the duel's outcome. _"Congratulations," Mr. Freedus said slowly.

"Battle!" Duan continued, ignoring Mr. Freedus. "Stardust Dragon!"

"You passed."

"Reverberate, Shooting Sonic!" Once again, Stardust Dragon leaned back and roared one last time before it shot a white, translucent stream of energy at Mr. Freedus, who stood forlornly. His Life Point display beeped as it dropped to zero. The holograms faded.

"Welcome to Duel Academy," said Mr. Freedus humbly. "Here's your reward." He pulled out a few copies of "Flamvell Magician" and presented it to Duan. When he reached and grasped the cards, Mr. Freedus held onto them for a moment before letting go.

"Thank you," Duan said hastily before walking to the exit. Before he reached the exit, he glanced over at the other arenas. "I wonder how they're doing."

"Excuse me," a voice called. "Your name is Duan, right?"

"Yes, that's me," Duan replied automatically, turning to the approaching figure carrying a strange contraption. As the figure stepped closer, the whirring sound from the contraption became more rapid. "And you are?"

To Duan's surprise, the figure kneeled down and bowed deeply while continuing to hold the contraption in the figure's hand. "Please, I have a request of you!"

"Huh?"

Extra 1.2

"When will it be that boy's turn?" grumbled Percia, gazing at the arena. "I want to see him duel. I can't believe I've waited this long." Her impulses commanded her to stand and shout, "DUAN, YOU IDIOT! COWARD! LIAR!" All eyes suddenly fell on her, freezing her in place. "Er, um.."

"Pipe down!" cried a teacher's voice. Percia sheepishly sat back down.

Meanwhile, inside the waiting room, Duan suddenly sprung upwards, half-dazed. "Ah! I'm awake!" He glanced around and noticed only a handful of individuals remaining. Some of them looked at him quizzically, but he paid no mind. "Oh, it's almost my turn!"

* * *

><p><p>

"What? He let that bald guy get his combo out? He didn't Synchro Summon Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier? Does he want to lose?" Percia sat on the edge of her seat, anticipating Duan's next move. At the corner of her eye, she noticed a girl wearing a Duel Academy uniform under her black cloak, gazing suspiciously at the duel. "Who are you?"

The girl's face paled for a moment, then regained its composure. "I am the Queen of Games! Bow to me and kiss my feet! Ohohohohoho!" Percia ignored her, merely continuing to watch the duel. "Watching that duel carefully?"

"What's it to you? What are you doing here, watching Duan's duel?"

Her face paled again. "Uh, look! He's got Stardust Dragon!"

"Huh? I know that." Percia glanced over to the Duel before glancing back to the Queen.

"Hide!" she whispered as she rolled down a piece of wallpaper resembling the wall behind her. By the time Percia glanced back over towards the Queen, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait, where'd that second-year go?" She scanned the area hastily before returning to watch the rest of the Duel.

* * *

><p><p>

The Queen gave a deep sigh of relief and allowed the piece of wallpaper to roll down harmlessly. "Whew, I didn't think he was going to win for a moment."

A quick glimpse of the Queen caused Percia to turn around. "Huh? You've been here all along?" An awkward silence fell upon the two, as the Queen racked her brains for ideas out of this awkward situation.

"Uh, look! Junk Warrior!"

"Huh? The duel's over, there's no Junk Warrior!" As Percia peeked over her shoulder to make sure, the Queen disappeared again. Percia searched and searched, but the Queen was nowhere to be found. "Hmph, how ridiculous. Crazy second-year."

Card Reference:

Slate Warrior

Level 4

WIND

ATK/DEF: 1900/400

Fiend/Effect:

FLIP: Increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 500 points. Decrease the ATK and DEF of a monster that destroys this card by battle.

Flamvell Poun

Level 1

FIRE

ATK/DEF: 200/200

Pyro/Effect:

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can select and add 1 monster with 200 DEF from your Deck to your hand.

Flamvell Firedog

Level 4

FIRE

ATK/DEF: 1900/200

Beast/Effect:

When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 FIRE monster with 200 or less DEF from your Deck, except "Flamvell Firedog".

Flamvell Baby

Level 1

FIRE

ATK/DEF: 800/200

Pyro/Tuner/Effect

During your Main Phase, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to select 1 face-up FIRE monster you control and have it gain 400 ATK.

Flamvell Magician

Level 4

FIRE

ATK/DEF: 1400/200

Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect

While you control an "Ally of Justice" monster(s), this card gains 400 ATK.

Stardust Dragon

Level 8

WIND

ATK/DEF: 2500/2000

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

You can Tribute this card to negate the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect that destroys a card(s) on the field, and destroy that card. If you negate an effect this way, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard during the End Phase.

Rekindling

Normal Spell Card

Special Summon from your Graveyard as many FIRE monsters as possible with 200 DEF. During the End Phase, remove from play all monsters that were Special Summoned by this effect.

Red Dragon Archfiend

Level 8

DARK

ATK/DEF: 3000/2000

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

If this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls, destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls after damage calculation. During the End Phase, destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn.

Formula Synchron

Level 2

LIGHT

ATK/DEF: 200/1500

Machine/Synchro/Tuner/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner monster

When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can draw 1 card. During your opponent's Main Phase, you can Synchro Summon using this face-up card you control as a Synchro Material Monster.

Shooting Star Dragon

Level 10

LIGHT

ATK/DEF: 3300/2500

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner Synchro Monster + "Stardust Dragon"

Each of these effects can be activated once per turn:

* Reveal the top 5 cards of your Deck. Shuffle them back in, and this card's maximum number of attacks this turn is equal to the number of Tuner monsters revealed.

* Negate the activation of an effect that would destroy a card(s) on the field, and destroy that card.

* When your opponent's monster declares an attack you can select it, then remove this card from play and negate the attack. During the End Phase, Special Summon this card that was removed from play by this effect.

Call of the Haunted

Continuous Trap Card

Select 1 monster from your graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

Flamvell Archer

Level 3

FIRE

ATK/DEF: 1000/200

Pyro/Tuner/Effect

Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 face-up Pyro-Type monster you control to have all face-up "Flamvell" monsters on the field gain 800 ATK until the End Phase.

Red Nova Dragon

Level 12

DARK

ATK/DEF: 3500/3000

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

2 Tuners + "Red Dragon Archfiend"

This card gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in your Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of your opponent's Spells, Traps, or monsters. When your opponent's monster declares an attack, you can select it, then remove this card from play and negate the attack. During the End Phase, Special Summon this card that was removed by this effect.

Threatening Roar

Normal Trap Card

Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn.

Trap Stun

Normal Trap Card

Negate the effects of all other Trap Cards on the field during this turn.

Mask of Darkness

Level 2

DARK

ATK/DEF: 900/400

Fiend/Effect

FLIP: Add 1 Trap card from your graveyard to your hand.

Scapegoat

Quick-Play Spell Card

If you activate this card, you cannot Summon other monsters this turn. Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" (Beast-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. The "Sheep Tokens" cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon (or Set).

Junk Synchron

Level 3

DARK

ATK/DEF: 1300/500

Warrior/Tuner/Effect

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated.

Sakuretsu Armor

Normal Trap Card

Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Destroy the attacking monster.

Book of Taiyou

Normal Spell Card

Flip one face-down Defense Position monster to face-up Attack Position.

Brain Jacker

Level 2

DARK

ATK/DEF: 200/900

Fiend/Effect

FLIP: Equip this card to a monster on your opponent's side of the field and treat it as an Equip Spell Card. Take control of the monster that is equipped with this card. Increase your opponent's Life Points by 500 during each of his/her Standby Phases.

Mystical Space Typhoon

Quick-Play Spell Card

Destroy 1 Spell or Trap on the field.

Needle Ceiling

Normal Trap Card

Activate only when there are 4 or more monsters on the field. Destroy all face-up monsters on the field.

Diskblade Rider

Level 4

WIND

ATK/DEF: 1700/1500

Fiend/Effect

Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Normal Trap Card from your Graveyard to increase this card's ATK by 500 until the End Phase of your opponent's turn.


	4. Duel Chapter 3: Nero's Entrance Duel

Sub-Chapter 1.3:

A towering woman with blue hair tied back in a formal violet dress approached Nero. Her heavily rimmed glasses and her swaying figure as she approached Nero gave her an air of class and overwhelming wisdom.

"I am Ms. Jadis. I will be your test examiner. Are you ready?"

"Yup," replied Nero. He placed his deck in a slot inside his Duel Disk; it shuffled his deck briefly before locking it in place. Both players drew five cards.

"Let's begin. I will go first." She drew with a soft swish. "I set one monster and one spell or trap card." As she spoke, the face-down cards materialized onto the field. "Turn, end. Show me your knowledge, student."

"It's my turn! I summon Marauding Captain!" As Nero placed the card on his Duel Disk, its image projected to the field, and then a man leaped in, sporting two swords, a plate of armor, and a flowing cape that settled as he landed. "When Marauding Captain is summoned, I can Special Summon one level four or lower monster from my hand! Come out, Command Knight!" A blue portal opened before a woman with long blonde hair and a red color-schemed well-decorated outfit leaped in.

"Warriors? It has indeed been long since I have seen them used. Command Knight's effect will increase the Attack of all Warrior monsters by 400." Both Command Knight's and Marauding Captain's Attacks displayed "Attack: 1200" before rising to 1600.

"Marauding Captain attacks your face-down monster!" Immediately, Marauding Captain brandished its two swords and rushed the face-down card. A bird revealed itself and displayed "Defense: 500" briefly before being chopped in half, scattering into many little pixels.

"Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier's effect activates. When it's destroyed by battle, I draw one card." With a gentle swish, she drew a card from her deck, glanced at it, then added it to her hand.

"Command Knight! Direct attack!" On Nero's command, Command Knight drew her highly decorative rapier and lunged towards Ms. Jadis.

"Trap, activation. Dimensional Prison. I simply remove the attacking monster from play." Before Command Knight's sword reached Ms. Jadis, a dimensional ripped appeared in front of her. The rip absorbed Command Knight's sword, then the rest of her followed suit.

"Dick move! I set two face-down cards. That's all."

"How vulgar. It's my turn." She glanced at the card she just drew, then placed it in a slot on her Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Card, Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier! I will reveal three Ice Barrier monsters to you, then destroy one of your monsters, and finally, Special Summon one of them." She revealed Strategist of the Ice Barrier, General Grunard of the Ice Barrier, General Gantala of the Ice Barrier. The image of those three monsters appeared around Marauding Captain; his eyes darted around in panic before he groaned in pain and shattered into pixels, then General Gantala, a bald, dark-skinned man with a blue snowflake-shaped marking on his head and back, stepped onto the field. His clothes revealed his upper, well-toned physique, and his left arm was enveloped in a blue flame. A text box appeared briefly, revealing its 2700 Attack. The other two simply faded.

"Dick move!" _Stupid Bald Guy._

"Does your language not cease to be vulgar?" Before Nero could retort, she continued to speak. "However, I have more to do; I summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier." A venerable man with a long mustache, scholarly robes, and a cone-shaped hat ambled onto the field. Briefly, another text box with the words: "Attack: 1600" appeared. "I'll activate his effect! I discard one Ice Barrier monster to draw one card!" She revealed General Grunard of the Ice Barrier, then slid it into the top slot on her Duel Disk before drawing one card from her deck.

_I wonder what was the point of that._

"Battle! General Gantala of the Ice Barrier, direct attack!" The blue flame on General Gantala's hand flared as he rushed towards Nero to deliver a spear-hand strike at his chest.

"Go, Magic Cylinder!" As General Gantala struck, two red cylinders materialized right in front of Nero. One absorbed Gentala's blow; the other aimed itself at Ms. Jadis.

"A Trap card that negates the attack and inflicts damage equal to the attacking monster's attack." Ms. Jadis merely watched as the red cylinder pointed towards her shot a white beam of light and her Life Point display appeared, displaying "Life Points: 8000" before dropping to 5300. "Strategist of the Ice Barrier, Direct Attack!" The venerable man flicked his wrist, and talismans flew towards Nero; they stuck to him before exploding, causing his Life Point Display to read 6400. "At the end of my turn, General Gantala of the Ice Barrier is able to Special Summon one Ice Barrier Monster from my graveyard. Come back, General Grunard of the Ice Barrier!"

"What?" _A weirdo.. a weirdo in weirdo blue snowflake armor with a weirdo giant blue sword appeared.. And it's got 2800 Attack! She's already got two high leveled monsters on the field. I better draw something good._

"It's your turn."

"Yes it is! Draw!" Ms. Jadis noticed a green glimmer as Nero, with a single sweeping motion, drew his card and played it. "I activate the spell card, Sword of Revealing Light!" With several clinging sounds, sword-shaped lights fell from the sky and pinned themselves onto Ms. Jadis's field.

"Those swords will prevent me from attacking for three of my turns as long as Swords of Revealing Light remains on the field."

"I set one monster and one Spell or Trap card, then end my turn."

"It's my turn. Draw. I summon Samurai of the Ice Barrier." A man in light, ice-blue ancient Eastern armor and helmet materialized with his sword pointed at Nero. "Then, with General Grunard's effect, I can summon another "Ice Barrier" monster this turn. Come out, the Tuner monster, Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier." A dark-skinned man with a very lean build, a Nordic hat, and a staff with a snowflake-shaped tip landed in a gust of cold wind.

"What's a Tuner monster again?"

Ms. Jadis sighed. "Are you not knowledgeable about one of the most powerful mechanics of this game? Allow me to show you what you lack. Tuning! My level four Samurai of the Ice Barrier to my level two Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier!" Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier turned into two rings of green light and surrounded the outline of Samurai of the Ice Barrier. "The spear of living ice, I unseal thee. Become the weapon of legend and breathe death upon my foe! Synchro Summon! Oh, Armament of God! Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" In a flash of light, an ice-blue serpent slithered in, massive, at least four times the size of General Gantala of the Ice Barrier. Its breath constantly seemed to condensate. A text box appeared briefly and displayed "Attack: 2300".

"Whoa, what is that card?"

"Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier's effect activates!" declared Ms. Jadis, ignoring Nero. "I discard any number of cards in my hand to return the the same amount back to your hand! Blizzard Wind! I return Swords of Revealing Light and your face-down card back to your hand!" Brionac roared, then a sudden rush of chilling wind blew away the sword-shaped lights and Nero's face-down card.

"You're allowed to do that?"

"Battle! Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, attack his face-down monster! Absolute Zero Flare!" Brionac slowly opened its mouth and spewed a light-blue wind. Nero's face-down monster flipped itself over, revealing a young woman with dirty-blonde hair and green clothing; over it was a tattered brown mantle and a hat. She raised her sword to defend herself, but the ice overtook her and shattered her into pixels.

"When Warrior Lady of the Wasteland is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon an EARTH Warrior-type with 1500 Attack points or less from my deck. I bring out another Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!" A card slid out from Nero's deck, then he pulled it out and placed it on his Duel Disk horizontally. However, its image wouldn't project onto the screen. Nero scratched his head before turning it 90 degrees. Warrior Lady of the Wasteland leaped onto the field with her sword brandished and ready to attack. A text box displayed briefly her 1100 Attack points. "Why can't I place this in Defense mode?"

"You forgot to mention that it only brings out monsters in Attack position. Strategist of the Ice Barrier! Attack Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!" Strategist of the Ice Barrier flicked his wrist once more, and talismans flew towards Warrior Lady of the Wasteland. She screamed before exploding violently into pixels, then Nero's Life Point Display dwindled to 5900.

"Again!" Nero swiftly placed the third copy of Warrior Lady of the Wasteland on his Duel Disk, projecting her image to the field.

"General Gantala of the Ice Barrier attacks Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!" General Gantala ignited his open hand and struck the third Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, causing Nero's Life to drop to 4300.

"Oh crap. What monster do I pull out now?" He skimmed through the holographic menu box that listed the remaining EARTH Warrior-type monsters with 1500 Attack or less. "Um, go! Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" A blonde-haired elf in light green armor hurried where the last Warrior Lady of the Wasteland was defeated, brandishing his longsword. A small display read "Attack: 1400".

"Very well. General Grunard of the Ice Barrier attacks Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!"

"He can't be destroyed in battle by a monster of 1900 attack points or more!" General Grunard raised his massive ice sword and struck Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, but instead of shattering into pixels, he tumbled until he slid back on his feet.

"However, you still take the battle damage!" Nero's Life Points dwindled to 2900. "At the end of my turn, Gantala's effect allows me to Special Summon an Ice Barrier monster from the graveyard. Come back, Defender of the Ice Barrier!" A fox-like monster with icicles protruding along the top of its tail appeared. A brief box appeared, displaying "Defense: 1600."

"Oh, okay." _I can't lose. This is the most important duel I've ever had. Duan said that he won't go unless all three of us makes it. There's no doubt he would make it, but I'm not nearly as strong as him. I don't want to be the one holding him back when he can do great things._

"Come on, let's go! Draw!" Nero glanced at the card he just drew and played it immediately. "I play the Continuous Spell Card, Solidarity! Since all the monsters in my Graveyard are Warriors, the attack of all Warriors on my side of the field goes up by 800!" Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's Attack climbed to 2200. "I then play the Swords of Revealing Light!" Once more, several sword-shaped lights pinned down Ms. Jadis's monsters. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian! Attack!" Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's sword became encased in ice; rather than attacking, he spent his efforts futilely trying to smash the ice. "Huh? What's wrong?"  
>"When there's another Ice Barrier on my side of the field, your monsters with attack greater than Defender of the Ice Barrier's Defense can't attack!"<p>

"What? DICK MOVE!" Nero sighed before glancing over the field, his hand now empty.

"Honestly, what were you thinking, rushing in without taking note of my monster effects?"

_It doesn't seem like I've made a good impression. _"Well, that's all, then."

"It's my turn. Draw. Tuning!"

"Huh?" _I still don't quite understand what's she's doing. How does she know what monster's a Tuner? How does she know what monster to pull out? Why are Synchro Monster cards white? Does she spend her time coming up with Summon chants like Duan and X do?_

"My level four Strategist of the Ice Barrier to my level three Tuner Defender of the Ice Barrier!" Defender of the Ice Barrier turned into three rings of green light and surrounded the outline of Strategist of the Ice Barrier. "The spear of divine ice, I unseal thee. Become the weapon of legend and strike my foes without fail! Synchro Summon! Oh, Armament of God! Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" With a flash of blue light, a creature made of dark-blue ice stood on its four legs and raised its frozen wings before it roared.

"Another one.."

"Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier's effect activates! I discard up to two cards and destroy an equal number of cards on the field. I discard the last card in my hand to destroy Swords of Revealing Light! Divine Ice Lance!" Gungnir roared once more before icicles appeared from the sky and impaled the image of Swords of Revealing Light, causing the sword-shaped lights to fade out.

"Uh-oh."

"Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! Attack!"

"Oh crap, oh crap-brr!" Obnoxious Celtic Guardian braced himself for before a cold stream chilled him and Nero, and then his Life Points dropped to 2800.

"Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! Attack! Divine Ice Lance!"

"Wait, do I have something down-ow!" Gungnir roared, then icicles rapidly rose from the surface, plowing through Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Nero. His Life Points dropped to 2500.

"General Gantala of the Ice Barrier! Attack!"

"Oh! Trap, activate! Kunai with Chain! I equip it to Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, and it gains 500 Attack!" Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's Attack climbed up to 2700 when a bladed sickle attached to a chain appeared in his free hand. "Oh, crap! I forgot about switching General Bald Guy to defense mode!"

"How rude! It's General Gantala, not 'Bald Guy!'"

"He's still bald!" Nero insisted. General Gantala thrust his hand at the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, but it caught Gantala with its new weapon, and then countered with its sword, causing General Gantala to shatter into pixels. "Oh, it worked out in the end."

"General Grunard attacks Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Again, General Grunard struck Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with its wide blue sword, causing him to groan and then tumble until he stood back on his feet. Nero's Life Point display read 2400. "Turn, end."

"Stupid General Weirdo."

Ms. Jadis's patience seemed to vanish as she fumed and brandished her finger at him. "He's NOT General Weirdo! It's Grunard! You do not insult my cards, you buffoon!"

"He's still a weirdo."

"Go already!"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to rush me." Nero had no cards in his hand. He glanced at his deck, slowly placed his hand on it, closed his eyes, then drew. When his eyes opened, he played the card he drew immediately. "I activate the Spell Card, Cup of Ace!" The card's image projected to the field, revealing a golden goblet.

Ms. Jadis's jaw dropped. "No, really?"

"Uh, yeah. Please be heads, please be heads." The goblet spun rapidly for a long ten seconds before rolling across the field. The two duelists watched it with anticipation.

"If I lose because of this..." Ms. Jadis's voice trailed off as the goblet unceremoniously landed face-up, indicating Heads.

"YEAH! With Cup of Ace's effect, I draw two cards!" Nero took the top two cards of his deck and added them to his empty hand. "I activate my face-down Spell Card, The Warrior Returning Alive! I can add a Warrior-Type monster from my graveyard to my hand. I add Marauding Captain!"

"That was the card I returned to his hand? If I didn't overestimate you, I would have won!"

"Then, I summon Marauding Captain! With its effect, I Special Summon my Ace monster, Mataza the Zapper!" After Marauding Captain appeared to the field, he once again raised his sword; a blue portal opened before a young man in Eastern green armor with his black hair tied back into a ponytail leaped through. When he landed, his Attack Display read 1300 before climbing up to 2100 due to Solidarity's effect.

"What the." _Mataza the Zapper's effect allows it to attack twice, but I'm not sure how that's an Ace card. _"However, Mataza the Zapper and Marauding Captain will only be destroyed by my monsters next turn."  
>"I equip Mataza the Zapper with the Spell Card, United We Stand! Mataza the Zapper gains 800 Attack points for every monster on my side of the field. That's 2400 Attack points." Mataza the Zapper glowed a golden color as his Attack climbed to 4500.<p>

"That means.." Ms. Jadis immediately realized she was going to lose.

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian! Attack Brionac!" Ms. Jadis's Life Points read 4900. "Mataza the Zapper! Attack General Weirdo-"

"IT'S GENERAL GRUNARD!"

"Grunard and Gungnir! Secret Technique, Four-Dimensional Cut!" Mataza the Zapper simply landed past them and sheathed his sword; General Grunard and Gungnir both received several sword slashes before shattering into pixels. Her Life Points dwindled to 1100.

"Marauding Captain! Direct attack!" He leaped into the air once more with his two swords drawn, then descended and slashed at Ms. Jadis, who fell to her knees when her Life Point display gave a low beep as it dropped to zero.

"My reputation.. my reputation as a teacher is over." Her head drooped while she spoke. "Congratulations, you passed. Welcome to Duel Academy."

"YEAH!" He swung his arms up and down, then strutted across the arena triumphantly.

Ms. Jadis took a step, then paused to allow Nero to calm down. "..Here's your prize." Ms. Jadis took some cards from a pocket on her violet dress and handed them to Nero. "Be sure to learn how to Synchro Summon before coming to class."

"Did I make a good impression?" asked Nero optimistically.

"You passed," she uttered in a low voice. "You should be happy enough with that." Nero avoided her unnerving glare and hurried towards the exit.

"Congratulations on passing, Nero Ushiyama" a feminine voice behind him said. Nero turned around to find a student facing the direction he was walking towards. He couldn't see much of her, just her thick, waist-long blue hair and a slender figure. "Your fight was in vain, however. Your friend would have ended up going even if you had you stayed home."

_When'd she pop up behind me? I didn't even notice her! _"What are you talking about?"

"Your promise, right?" the student said, continuing to face away from Nero.

_Another weird lady who knows too much? _"How do you know about our promise?"

"They call me the Oracle. It's not too late to back down. You don't have to go if you don't want to. I will absolutely see to it that your friend goes. He and your other friend will suffer if you go with them to Duel Academy."

Nero took out a coin and flicked it high in the air. It fell to the ground, landing on an eye, indicating heads. "I'm going with him, no matter what you say."

"A two-sided coin." The Oracle raised her hand over where her face appeared to be and chuckled almost cynically. "Interesting. It's okay, either way. Go on, Duan is waiting for you. X will join your celebration soon." She waved casually with the back of her hand as she ambled away. Nero merely shrugged and continued in the opposite direction.

Just before he opened the door, he heard Duan's voice say, "I'll meet you after school on the first day."

When Nero walked out the door, he saw Duan waving at a distant figure. _Of course, it's no surprise that Duan's already here, but who was he talking to?_ He turned around and approached Nero.

"Well?" Duan asked.

"I won!"

"Congratulations!"

"Oh, what about X? You're not going without him too, are you?"

"Right. It looked like he was having some trouble. I've heard that Section A had the most failed students so far."

"Eh, he'll be fine," Nero said dismissively.

"You say that so confidently now."

"You can say it's a good feeling."

Duan scratched his head thoughtfully. "Well, it's better to believe in him anyways."

Extra 1.3

After hours of scurrying around Duel Academy with no sign of the hooded figure, Duan took a moment to catch his breath. "I'm lost. Where am I?" He ambled slowly into a few condensed hallways before stopping. "Is someone crying?"

"I can't believe I lost to someone who used a Warrior Deck and Cup of Ace!" a feminine voice cried in between sobs.

"Warrior Deck? Cup of Ace?" Duan's mind immediately thought of Nero, who used such a combination.

"What?" she suddenly shouted, causing Duan to flinch. "You're breaking up with me? WHY? Don't hang up!"

"I don't know if I should ask her for directions or not. She seems so distressed."

"Is someone here?" Duan heard her say quickly and softly.

_Whoa, she regained her composure quickly. _"Um, hello. Did something happen?"

"No, it's nothing. Please, come in." Duan obliged, opening the door and walking in slowly. He glanced at Ms. Jadis's face; he eyes seemed somewhat puffy but her tears had already been dried, then he examined the room.

"This is a pretty room." Around him, several star ornaments hung from the ceiling, several shelves of vintage books hugged the walls, a desk with neatly stacked paperwork sitting on one of its corners. The lighting itself is bright, though scattered by the crystal stars.

"Thank you, and you are?"

"Duan."

"A pleasure to meet you, Duan. I am Ms. Jadis, and I will be teaching History to the first years this semester. I was one of the test examiners. Did you recently pass?"

"Yes, I dueled against Mr. Freedus, I believe." She petted her chin and peered at Duan.

"Could you by chance be the 'idiot, coward, liar, poverty-stricken' duelist that he was talking about?"

"Huh? Did he say all of that?"

"He only mentioned poverty-stricken as he came back from testing. A spectator from the stands called you the rest."

"Who would call me such a thing?"

"Would you like to duel? One may call you such things, but in a duel, your true nature shows."

"Oh, sure." While Duan thought he should really ask for directions back to the entrance, he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk, thinking there is no sense to to project holograms in such a small room. Ms. Jadis followed suit.

Several minutes later.

"Junk Warrior!" Duan declared. He tapped the white-colored card near him and pointed to Ms. Jadis. "Attack! Scrap Fist!" Ms. Jadis glanced at a sheet of paper she used to keep track of their Life Points, then threw it up in air.

"What?" Her voice returned to its shrill, distressed tone as she lost her temperament. "First, I lose to a random no-brained duelist, then I lose to a random, poverty-stricken deck?"

"Er, my deck really isn't all that random, and please don't call it poverty-stricken."

"Yes it is! It has no archetype, it's littered with random, common cards that mainly focused on destroying cards, and yet," her distressed voice suddenly returned to normal, "You have a proper strategy that worked well for that deck. Congratulations. Here." Ms. Jadis pulled out a card from a drawer her desk and handed it to him.

"Thank you!" Duan glanced at the orange-bordered card labeled "Geomancer of the Ice Barrier" before placing it inside his jacket pocket.

A creaking noise from behind caused the two of them to turn their attention to the door. "Duan?" Nero called out in between his exhausted breathing. X walked in, also out of breath. "Why'd you run off?"

Duan raised his hand to greet them. "Oh, hey guys."

Her face immediately paled at the sight of Nero. "WHAT? You're friends with, with, with that Duelist?" The three of them froze in place and turned their heads to face the now distressed Ms. Jadis.

"Uh, yes?"

"NOOOOOO! Get out! Get out!" As she furiously signaled them to leave, Nero, Duan, and X hastily obeyed, scurrying out the door.

"Nero, what did you do to her?" asked Duan while exchanging glances with X.

Nero shrugged. "I dunno. Adults never were that sensible."

"I hope she's not going to be our teacher," X commented. "Let's head back."

Card Reference:

Marauding Captain

Level 3

EARTH

ATK/DEF: 1200/400

Warrior/Effect

Your opponent cannot select another Warrior-Type monster you control as an attack target. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

Command Knight

Level 4

FIRE

ATK/DEF: 1200/1900

Warrior/Effect

All Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 400 ATK. If you control another monster, your opponent cannot target this face-up card for an attack.

Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier

Level 1

WATER

ATK/DEF: 300/500

Aqua/Effect

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.

Dimensional Prison

Normal Trap Card

Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Remove the attacking monster from play.

Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier

Normal Spell Card

Reveal 3 "Ice Barrier" monsters with different names in your hand to select 1 card your opponent controls. Destroy the opponent's card and Special Summon 1 "Ice Barrier" monster from your hand.

General Gantala of the Ice Barrier

Level 7

WATER

ATK/DEF: 2700/2000

Warrior/Effect

Once per turn, during your End Phase, you can select and Special Summon 1 "Ice Barrier" monster from your Graveyard, except "General Gantala of the Ice Barrier".

Magic Cylinder

Normal Trap Card

Negate the attack of 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

General Grunard of the Ice Barrier

Level 8

WATER

ATK/DEF: 2800/1000

Warrior/Effect

During your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon 1 "Ice Barrier" monster in addition to your Normal Summon or Set. This effect can only be used once per turn.

Swords of Revealing Light

Normal Spell Card

Flip all monster your opponent controls face-up. This card remains on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack.

Samurai of the Ice Barrier

Level 4

WATER

ATK/DEF: 1800/1500

Warrior/Effect

When this card on the field is changed from face-up Attack Position to face-up Defense Position, destroy it and draw 1 card.

Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier

Level 2

WATER

ATK/DEF: 1300/0

Aqua/Tuner/Effect

While you control another "Ice Barrier" monster, Level 4 or higher monsters cannot declare an attack.

Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier

Level 6

WATER

ATK/DEF: 2300/1400

Sea-Serpent/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

You can discard any number of cards to the Graveyard to target the same number of cards on the field; return those targets to the hand.

Warrior Lady of the Wasteland

Level 4

EARTH

ATK/DEF: 1100/1200

Warrior/Effect

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 EARTH Warrior-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in face-up Attack Position.

Obnoxious Celtic Guard

Level 4

EARTH

ATK/DEF: 1400/1200

Warrior/Effect

This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 ATK or more.

Defender of the Ice Barrier

Level 3

WATER

ATK/DEF: 200/1600

Aqua/Tuner/Effect

While you control another face-up "Ice Barrier" monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack if their ATK is greater than or equal to this card's DEF.

Solidarity

Continuous Spell Card

If you have only 1 original (printed) Type of monster in your Graveyard, face-up monsters you control with the same Type gain 800 ATK.

Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier

Level 7

WATER

ATK/DEF: 2500/1700

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WATER monsters

Once per turn: You can discard up to 2 cards to the Graveyard to target the same number of cards your opponent controls; destroy them.

Kunai with Chain

Normal Trap Card

Chose 1 or both of these effects.

*Activate only when an opponent's monster attacks. Change the attacking monster to Defense Position.

*Equip this card to a monster you control. It gains 500 ATK.

Cup of Ace

Normal Spell Card

Toss a coin.

* Heads: Draw 2 cards.

* Tails: Your opponent draws 2 cards.

The Warrior Returning Alive

Normal Spell Card

Select one Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard and add it to your hand.

Mataza the Zapper

Level 4

DARK

ATK/DEF: 1300/800

Warrior/Effect

This monster can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. Control of this card cannot switch.

United We Stand

Equip Spell Card

The equipped monster gains 800 ATK and DEF for each face-up monster you control.


	5. Chapter 2: Intermission

Chapter 2:

"WHAT?" X's sudden exclamation caused Duan and Nero to flinch. "You're telling me that Mist Valley Apex Avian's effect could only be activated once per Chain?"

"What's a Chain?" asked Nero.  
>"Well, Nero, it's a-"<p>

"Duan! You're telling me that I could have used my Dimensional Prison right after Mist Valley Apex Avian's effect-negating thingy activates, and it'd be okay?"

"Yeah," replied Duan slowly. "That's what he meant by lacking courage, I believe."

"Oh." X grimaced and shook his head. "Did the other teachers say that you lacked anything else?"

"Knowledge," replied Nero. "Sure, I'm not that smart compared to you two, but that witch was talking about how important being smart is."

"What happened during the Duel?"

When Nero briefly described his duel, X interrupted the moment Nero mentioned "Cup of Ace". "WHAT? You used Cup of Ace and won?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"Lucky as usual."

"You got them shiny eyes."

"They're Rune Eyes!" X regained his composure and turned to Duan. "What did your examiner say you lacked, Duan?"

"Well, it can't be knowledge, that's for sure."

"Power," replied Duan, then he scrunched his face slightly in irritation. "Plus, he called me impoverished."

"That's true, though. How'd did you beat Red Nova Dragon and Shooting Star Dragon?" While they took a left turn out of Duel Academy, Duan explained to them a complicated exploit that he took advantage of. "Of course you'd use Stardust Dragon. The look on his face must have been priceless."

"Stardust Dragon's like your Ace, right?" asked Nero.

Duan's voice sounded slightly distant when he spoke. "Yeah, something like that. I have others that are Ace cards, too."

"We move into the dorms at the end of the week, right?" asked X.  
>"Yeah, I believe so."<p>

"I can't wait!"

"Oh yeah." Nero pulled out the white-background cards he obtained from Ms. Jadis and showed them to Duan. "Here you go, Mr. Impoverished."

Duan grimaced at Nero, then glanced at those cards. "These cards are Brionac and Gungnir?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"I want those!" interjected X, moving in front of Duan before he could reach for those cards.

"Uh." Nero scratched his head. "I just figured he'd want those cards more."

"It's Gungnir!" X yelled fervently. "Odin's frickin' spear! And Brionac is a spear, too!"

"It's alright, Nero," Duan said again in a distant voice. "I'll be fine even without them. I'm happy enough with Stardust Dragon, but thanks anyhow."

"See? Duan's okay with it!"

After a brief pause, Nero reluctantly handed X the two white cards. "Uh, okay then, here."

X nodded at Nero, then at Duan. "We'll meet up again?"

* * *

>"Let's head back and pack up."<p><p>

Nero pulled out a large suitcase. He took several of his favorite clothes and stuffed them in hastily, then picked up his uniform and frowned. The well-embroidered, high-class jacket especially displeased him. _Why did they have to have uniforms? Doesn't everyone hate looking the same?_ He stuffed it in along with the rest of his clothes.

Then, Nero grabbed a binder and opened it, his eyes turned to the taped-together card that had been cleanly cut in two. Nero's memory wandered off for a brief moment, remembering when his card was cut apart by his angry father. _Even if I get another one of you, I won't forget._ Nero then carefully closed and placed the binder in the suitcase.

He rolled down a poster and gazed at the decorative Eastern sword before putting the rolled-up poster in the suitcase. Then, Nero took a few electronic chips containing his favorite e-comics and put them in a small plastic bag. The last thing he placed in his bag was his toiletries.

As he walked over to the bathroom, his foot stumbled on the Duel Disk lying on the floor. He picked it up and compared it to the Academy-assigned Duel Disk on his arm. The tattered but fully functional, fully circular Duel Disk held together memories of the three of them spent gathering parts for X's and Nero's Duel Disks. Nero smiled contentedly before placing it inside the large suitcase and zipped it up. _I hope we can mod them again soon, so we can use them at Duel Academy._ With one last at his emptied room, he took the handle of the suitcase and walked out the door.

"Leaving, son?" asked a gruff masculine voice from behind Nero just before he reached for the doorknob of the front door.

"Yeah," he replied, continuing to face the door.

"You're the son of the legendary pro duelist. Don't forget that, and carry yourself well."

"I'm not like you, Pops."

"Yeah, yeah, you'll create your own legacy, right? But, you know? That's how Great-Gramps started out; 'I'll create a new legacy for the Ushiyama Clan!' he said."

Nero turned around and pointed in the old man's direction. "Just you wait! I'll show you!"

His father grinned. "That's more like it. Go on, now!" Nero gave an acknowledging nod, then he opened the front door and left.

* * *

><p><p>

X immediately unzipped two suitcases and set them down, opened. He took his favorite t-shirts, many of them bearing his new name, and jeans, all similar-looking, and placed them in a suitcase, instantly filling it up. X took his new uniform and grimaced at its high-society look. He did not like the buttoned-up white shirt nor did he like the beige slacks. He especially despised the tie. X placed it in his suitcase, hoping that he would get more chances to wear casual clothing.

As he peered at the walls, X debated on taking his posters with him. In the end, he took down the poster that had an image of three young men all with cards in their hands crossed together, labeled "Duel Monsters Documentary: Bonds Beyond Time" and another poster labeled "Classical Retro Saints" with its likeness of a band performing.

Afterward, X walked towards his bed and raised it, revealing his vast collection of cards. He took the box of cards labeled "Stock", a minute portion of his vast collection of cards, then placed the bed back. He collected some of his favorite figurines, one of Ancient Gear Golem, one of Gaia the Fierce Knight, and Alkana Knight Joker. X skimmed over his vintage bookcase and selected his favorite comics to pack up. Finally, he took his Duel Disk and toiletries and placed them in his second suitcase.

_I will carry out my destiny, the destiny that you left behind. _X grabbed his suitcases and walked out the empty room without looking back.

X made his way to the living room, where a middle-aged woman sat watching TV. "Mom, I'm leaving."

She immediately turned off the TV, stood up, and approached X. "I can't believe you're leaving so soon. Just like your father-"

"That man who abandoned us is no father of mine!" snapped X.

His mother's face fell sullen. "It must run in the family to leave home like this."

"That man left home to run away from his destiny, thrusting that responsibility onto us! I won't do the same. I'll carry out that destiny that he left behind!"

"Son, don't hurry so much to grow up." She stepped forward to embrace him. "The Aesir may have picked you, but you're still only 16 years old. Just promise your mother to put your teenage years before your destiny, okay?"

"...Goodbye; I'll keep in touch."

"Goodbye, son."

X took one last look at his mother, who smiled weakly. She waved at him; he slowly waved back, then proceeded towards the door and left.

* * *

><p><p>

_Monster effects would resolve in the following order if they activated at the same time,_ Duan read from a vintage book. _The opponent's optional effect, then the turn player's, then the opponent's mandatory..._ Duan's thoughts trailed off as he turned the page. With a deep sigh, he closed the book and pulled a tattered suitcase close to the table.

Duan gazed at his room, a nearly empty room with wooden walls, a small futon, a bucket, and a bookshelf. He first took his unused cards, an old cardboard box, slightly larger than his two hands, filled with them, and placed them into the suitcase in a corner. Then, he took a well-polished steel case, opened it up, took both stacks of cards and shifted through their contents.

_ That was really Kayla, right? Why did she run? Does she hate me? That loss I've suffered four years ago; I'll not make the same mistake again._ Duan glanced at the deck in his Duel Disk, then replaced the two decks and closed the box before placing it into a nearby book bag.

Duan placed his toiletries and uniform in the suitcase before zipping it up, then took a Duel Disk, aged and tattered, unlike the Academy-assigned Duel Disk already on his arm, and walked out the door.

He proceeded towards the end of the hallway and knocked on the door. An elderly woman with white hair braided together at the bottom and a pink gown answered the door. She signaled him to enter, then closed the door softly behind her.

"Did you finish packing?" she asked.

Duan nodded. "Thanks for taking care of me for all of these years. Here." He passed his Duel Disk to her.

"This is the Duel Disk that you've worked so hard on! Why-" As Duan raised his left arm to interrupt her, he pointed to the Academy-assigned Duel Disk on his arm.

"Let the others use it. I won't need it while I'm at Duel Academy.

"Won't you say goodbye to them?"

Duan glanced at the door. "I have, already. It'll be harder if I did it now."

"Come back, okay?"

"I will. Don't worry. I'll visit every once in a while. Take care, Ms. Kokoro." Duan walked out the door, waving casually. Only when he left the building and peered at the slight glimmer of the rising sun did he turn around. A statue of Stardust Dragon stood in front of the small building. "Goodbye, St. Martha's orphanage."

* * *

><p><p>

The three of them walked towards the front desk. Duan stepped forward. "Hello, we're newly accepted students and we're here to move into the dorms," he said.

"You three are?" one of the receptionists asked.

"I'm Duan, that's Nero, and that's.. X." The four receptionists exchanged glances, then huddled together. They whispered barely inaudibly to each other. "Um, excuse me?"

"Just a moment!" The girls broke the huddle and pulled out a can filled with straws.

"Why are they drawing straws?" asked X.

"Where'd they get them?" asked Nero.

The receptionist they spoke to drooped her head as she revealed her straw with the red tip. She regained her posture and signaled the three of them to follow her. "Come with me, you three. I will take you to your dorm."

Duan noticed her hand trembling. "Ma'am, you're shaking?"

"Nonsense! It's just your imagination." She laughed forcefully. The three of them exchanged glances before following the receptionist.

"Why are we leaving Duel Academy?" asked X as they walked out the gates.

"Your dormitories are here, away from Duel Academy," she explained. They continued until they reached a more run-down portion of New Domino City, not unlike the appearance of Satellite. "We've had a lot more successful entrants than usual. This is the only place left, and it's been recently remodeled."

"This place looks kind of shady," commented X. _So there are places like Satellite here in New Domino City, too..._

"This place feels like home." Nero received a scowl from X and the receptionist. "What? Satellite has all those weird-looking people, too, and this place is pretty run-down."

They continued until they reached an unlabeled, two-story building. The receptionist slid open the door. X was the first to step in. "So this is our dorm. Kind of disappointing."

"I miss Duel Academy already; this place isn't nearly as shiny."

As they continued further in, they took the elevator to the second floor. When the door opened, a venerable man with a large build and his arms crossed stood by, waiting. "Who's he?"

"Let me introduce you to the Room Manager, Mr. Tanner."

"So it's just you three?" His booming voice caused the rest to wince. "I can't believe I wasted time remodeling for just the three of you!"

"Um, Mr. Tanner?" The receptionist's voice became soft and timid.

"Listen! I'm going to make you work while you're here! Just because you've become a Duel Academy preppie doesn't mean you can get away without any work!"

"Can you believe this guy?" X commented.

Nero nodded in agreement. "So loud and bossy; old geezers are always like this."

"LISTEN!" His increasingly booming voice caused the three of them to flinch in surprise. "Dueling is everything, even here! We decide what happens here by dueling! If you think you can beat me, step up to the plate. If you win, I'll cook and clean and whatever. If you lose, though! You'll be wishing you'd have stayed home. Let's get working now."

"Huh? We'll duel you." Duan brandished his Duel Disk.

"Listen, four-eyes! Just because you've spent some time at some library doesn't automatically make you a good duelist. You shouldn't let your 'brains' tell you otherwise."

"Uh, okay."

A few minutes later.

"Mataza the Zapper!" declared Nero. "Attack Jirai Gumbo! Four-Dimensional Cut!" Mataza leaped past a giant orange spider and sheathed his sword. The cut marks appeared on Jirai Gumbo, and then it shattered into pixels. Mr. Tanner's Duel Disk gave a low beep as his Life Point display dropped to zero.

"WHAT? This was my great-grandpa's deck! How could I lose to all three of you?" He gave a heavy sigh, then lowered his booming voice. "Very well. A duelist must abide by his honor."

X high-fived Nero. "Nice work, guys."

"HOWEVER!" The three of them jumped again. "You have three rules! Don't make a mess that you can't clean! Don't bring girls in! Don't sneak out at night!" Duan nodded, while the other two exchanged glances.

"Let me show you your rooms, okay?" said the receptionist.

"At least we get our own rooms," stated X with a small sigh. He glanced at the walls; compared to Duel Academy's stunning glass and state-of-the-art walls, the walls of this dorm seemed well-aged and teemed with cracks. "This is a complete downgrade from home, though."

"What now?" asked Nero.

"Well, tomorrow, there's supposed to be an event for the students," commented the receptionist.

"Where's it at?" asked X.

"New Domino City's beach."

"The beach?" Nero's imagination ran rampant; well-endowed girls in skintight bikinis, frolicking all over the beach filled his head.

"Did you pack some swimming trunks?" asked X.

"YEAH!" Nero immediately rustled through his belongings and pulled out a pair of blue swimming trunks.

Duan groaned. "I don't have any."

"Here, you can borrow my spare." Again he pulled out a small piece of white cloth and handed it to Duan. "This is the only thing that would fit you anyways."

He glared at the small cloth, then at Nero. "A loincloth?"

"Come on, it'll look good on you. It's better than going naked." Duan's gazed distantly as he pictured himself wearing the loincloth. When Duan winced, Nero snorted.

"Nero!"

"I can't help myself," he said between chortles. "You know how I am."

"Right, you can't help but laugh at other people's woe, but I'm not going to wear the loincloth."

"Going to swim in your birthday suit?"

X joined Nero's chortles. "You'll be popular with the girls... Probably."

Duan's mind immediately imagined a scene where Securities arrived at the beach and arrested him. As they put him away in the police car, he could hear crowds of people screaming "pervert" and other obscene names. "No!"

"Clothes on?"

"No!" Duan hastily turned to the receptionist. "In any case, thank you for leading us here. You must be busy, so we'll let you go."

To Duan's surprise, instead of standing up to leave, she fidgeted sheepishly. "Well, you see... I am the D.A.I.M.O.N. Dormitory's assigned Community Leader, Nora Upton, a third year."

"Oh," said X monotonously.

"Oh," repeated Nero. They stared at each other in awkward silence, unsure if they should be pleased or upset. "What does the Community Leader do?"

"The Community Leader helps organize events for their respective dorm and is kind of a role model for the students, listening to their problems if necessary." Duan turned to Nora. "Is that right, Nora?"

"...Um, yes!" she affirmed with nervous laughter. "Anyways, Mr. Tanner will take you to the beach tomorrow. In the meantime, please settle in and fill out these forms."

* * *

><p><p>

As X, Duan, and Nero walked out of Mr. Tanner's car, they noticed several buses lined up as well. "The other students are coming?" asked X.

"Those are the first-years from the boys' dorm," pointed out Duan. X and Nero looked indifferently at the boys of varying shapes and sizes departing from the buses.

"And the girls?"

Duan pointed towards another group of buses, unloading many girls, also of varying shapes and sizes; many of them have already put their swimsuits on.

"Whoaaaaaa, there are surprisingly a lot of hot girls here!" exclaimed Nero. "All in swimsuits!"

"Duan, want to watch our stuff for us?"

"Sure." He watched the two of them undress, revealing their swimming trunks underneath. "Shouldn't you guys go shower beforehand? And we've eaten beforehand, too."

"You sound like an old woman, Duan," remarked Nero.

"We'll be fine," X said confidently. "Let's go!"

With a sigh, Duan watched the two of them run towards the ocean. He pulled out an umbrella and a towel from X's backpack. "I didn't think they'd pack these, too."

In the ocean, X and Nero swam through the various waves. To their disappointment, most of the nearby women were in groups greater than three. They glanced around, then heard a whirring noise. Further down, they could see two motorboats with two duelists tethered behind them speeding in an area marked by buoys.

"Whoa, what's with the motorboats?" queried Nero, squinting at them.

"I think that's a Turbo Duel," replied X after a brief pause.

"Card games on motorboats." Both of them snorted.

Behind them, the two heard a masculine voice cackle. "Those guys are weak." The two turn around to see a relatively lean-built man with dark-brown hair. "I could beat the crap out of them in a blink of an eye. That goes for anyone else in the ocean!"

Nero raised his hand towards X before he could speak. "X, calm down. It's just a passerby weirdo."

"Who are you calling weirdo, weak sauce?"

"Let's just beat the crap out of him." Nero and X turned to Orion, cracking their knuckles.

"Challenging me to a duel?" The man snickered. "That's the biggest mistake you'll ever make. The moment you've crossed my path, you were bound to lose! I am Orion, otherwise known as Kaiser!"

"What's a Kaiser?" asked Nero.

"It means 'King!' I'm the King! Got it?"

Nero turned to X. "Wasn't there another King who called your name?"

"You heard that? The examiner recognized that guy as the King, too." Both X and Nero contemplated for a moment, then he turned to Orion. "What year are you?"

"I'm a first year!"

"Definitely not King. Let's ignore this guy; he's all talk." Before they could swim away, a loud scream caught the group's attention. When they turned around to see the source of the scream, they saw a blonde-haired woman in a ponytail and a red bikini fleeing from a familiar figure, fully clothed.

"What's the commotion over there?" Nero's eyes followed the two figures running.

"Is that Duan? He's chasing after that blonde girl."

"How dare he chase after my lovely-lovely Queen!" Orion hastily swam away in their direction.

"What? That's the Queen?" X's eyes followed the fleeing woman, accompanied by newly formed group of men chasing Duan. "A little unsightly..."

"She's hot!" interjected Nero.

"Why is Duan chasing after her?"

"I didn't know Duan had a hobby for chasing women, but shouldn't we follow him?"

X nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

><p><p>

As Duan sat down on a towel, he stared distantly at X and Nero skillfully swim deep into the ocean. _I guess I'll do my usual._ His expression faded, leaving only his cold stare. Duan extracted his deck from his Duel Disk and laid the cards in a four-by-ten set. He took out the cards that he recently obtained and peered at his deck; then Dduan took a card from a row, an orange-bordered card called "Future Samurai", then replaced it with one of his newest cards. A faint image of a woman, in blue-green magician's robes, a golden circlet and handcuffs, long, layered, wavy-black hair, and a pale scythe with a translucent blade appeared in his mind. He peered again, and reached for his "Slate Warrior"-

"Mind if I sit here, Duan?" a feminine voice asked. Duan flinched, his expression returning to normal, and then he glanced at the source of the voice. A familiar girl, wearing a short-sleeved shirt and a long skirt and wearing her usual scowl, approached him.

"Percia, right?" said Duan while hastily gathering up the cards in his deck. Her face seemed paler than usual, but her expression was otherwise normal. Duan beamed. "Congratulations on passing!"

"Didn't I say that the 'Flamvells' didn't stand a chance?" she said in a condescending tone. Duan let out a polite chuckle. "...I watched your duel."

"Oh? You did?" His eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise.

"I was just interested in your deck," Percia said hastily. "I didn't think that you'd win after letting Baldie pull out Red Nova Dragon and Shooting Star Dragon. That looked like a fun duel."

He chuckled again. "Yes, it was very fun. I almost didn't win, but that's what made it fun."

"...Do you always have fun duels like that?" asked Percia in an unusually docile tone.

"I used to." Duan's small smile relaxed to an emotionless expression. "I used several different decks, but I've put my focus onto this one." His thoughts returned to the deck in his steel case, the deck that he no longer used. "I didn't want to lose anymore, but I still wanted to take a different path from everyone and have fun. Only when I find a truly worthy opponent can I have a fun duel nowadays." An awkward silence fell between the two, as Percia turned away, unable to respond.

A few minutes passed in awkward silence, then Percia spoke. "Why aren't you swimming with your friends?"

"I can't swim, and I don't have swimming trunks," replied Duan sheepishly, reverting to the fetal position. "What about you?"

"It's embarrassing to wear a swimsuit in front of everyone," she also replied sheepishly, taking a similar position. "I only came because the Community Leader made me."

Duan's eyes wandered to a familiar face; she was in her leotard, but he recognized the figure as the hooded woman from before, currently wearing a pink leotard. He rose slowly.

Percia turned slightly to face him. "Duan, would you-"

"Percia, could you watch our stuff for me?" he asked hastily. Before she could answer, he darted off towards the blonde-haired woman. Percia's jaw dropped slightly as her eyes followed him.

"like... to.. duel..?" Her voice trailed off, watching Duan sprint away.

"Wait just a moment!" he yelled. The nearby people put their eyes on him. The woman's face paled before she fled from him.

"Hmph, how ridiculous."

"Kayla!" he cried as he sped towards her. _If I could only duel her, that mistake I've made four years ago... I'll duel you with all I have!_

"Nooooo! My heart's not ready!" As she shrieked, Duan shuddered as he felt malicious glares from the eyes of several people.

"Pervert!" he heard them say. Duan peeked behind and found a crowd of men vigorously chasing after him.

"Get away from her!" a lean, brown-haired man yelled, sprinting straight towards him.

"You won't stop me!" He took a twist and turned 90 degrees, then kicked the sand, but instead of pushing him away, his foot sank. With an "umph," Duan found the brown-haired man pinning him down. The other men, satisfied with Duan's apprehension, scattered.

"What are you doing to my lovely-lovely Queen?"

Duan struggled, but couldn't slip under the weight of the man. He looked over his shoulder, then at Orion. "She's the Queen? Who are you?"

"I'm the Kaiser and Rare Hunter, Orion! Bow before me and grovel!"

Duan's tone darkened slightly. "Rare Hunter?"

"I'm an underling of the Queen of Games, the Rare Huntress Kayla! I've noticed that you've been trying to approach the Queen with your ill intentions!"

"So Kayla is still a Rare Hunter." Duan's voice trailed off; he barely heard Orion speak.

"You're a pervert, a lowlife, filth below our beloved Queen!" Orion swiftly pointed at him. "I challenge you to a Duel! If I win, you better stay away from the Queen as well as fork over your deck."

At the word "Duel", Duan's head turned to Orion. "May I make a request, then?"

"It's not like you're going to win, so make any request you'd like!"

"Leave the Rare Hunters if you lose."

"Fine with me." Orion's attention then turned towards the motorboats that quickly sped by. "Let's... try something interesting?"

"Huh?"

"We'll have a Turbo Duel!"

"What?" Duan's face paled as he turned his head to the ocean. "On those motorboats?"

"Well, that means at least we get to participate," said a familiar masculine voice.

Duan turned to see X and Nero approaching him. "What do you mean?"

"We'll be the ones driving," stated X with a wide grin.

"You guys are going to have me duel?"

"Yep."

"You know how to Turbo Duel, right?" asked Nero.

"Yeah," replied Duan thoughtfully. "It's true that my deck has the fewest Spell Cards, but none of our decks were really made for Turbo Duels."

"Here we go. Who's going to drive that guy's motorboat, though?

"Us!" said two masculine voices in unison. The group turned to the source of the voice; two men, one with a crew-cut, the other with short, spiky hair hastily stepped forward.

The group all raised their eyebrows at their spontaneous appearance, but X spoke first. "Who are you guys?"

"We are the Queen's henchmen!" declared the guy with the crew-cut. "I am 'Y'!"

"There's another one who copied me," he grumbled.

"I am Carl!"

"The new guy seems pretty confident in his skill," said Y, peering at X. "It's best that you don't underestimate him; you sure you don't want to switch out that kid for someone else?"

"He'll be fine," stated X.

Y leaned towards Orion's ear. "Hey, Kaiser," he whispered. "This is your chance to prove yourself. That short guy over there doesn't actually have a lot of rare cards, but don't underestimate him. He used some weird tricks."

"If you win, we'll give you a good word to the Queen about being a henchman," added Carl.

Duan and Orion attached the tether to their Duel Disks and their feet to the surfboard. They glanced at their Duel Disks anxiously.

"I'm ready," said Duan. "This will be my first time Turbo Dueling."

Orion glanced at him, then at his motorboat. "Me too. I can't wait to become the Queen's henchman!"

"I thought you were already the Queen's hench-maaaaaaaaannnnn?" The motorboats sped from the dock towards the track of buoys. When Duan caught his breath, he found himself surprised at how easily he kept his balance while keeping his Duel Disk raised. He took a brief minute to enjoy the rush of the rapidly blowing wind buffeting his hair and jacket.

"Speed World 2, set!" Duan and Orion both announced. A hologram materialized from their Duel Disks, indicating the start of a Turbo Duel and displayed information about their statistics, including their Life Points and a new row of twelve markings labeled SPC. Another hologram extrapolated from their Duel Disks and covered the area in a purple hue. "Duel!"


	6. Duel Chapter 4: Versus Kaiser?

Chapter 2.1:

"The first one who reaches the curve goes first!" hollered Y.

"Come on!" At the corner of his eye, X saw Carl throw various objects, including a net, a harpoon, and whatever else he could find at the opposing motorboat, while Y slammed his motorboat into X's. Duan held onto his Duel Disk while swaying precariously to maintain balance.

"Hey, knock it off!" Nero returned fire, throwing many stray objects at Y; he hastily reeled his motorboat back until he was out of Nero's throwing range. He heard the accelerator pedal slammed as they zoomed past Y's motorboat through the curve. "Yes!"

"You call yourselves the Queen's henchman?" shouted Orion, shaking his fist at his motorboat. "You suck! I can do better than that!"

"Shut up!" shouted back Y. "I'd love for you to try driving this thing AND dueling!"

"Let's begin already," stated Duan through the microphone. The two duelists drew five cards. Duan gave a sigh of relief, then his expression faded away.

Back at the beach, Percia watched two motorboats leave the port; one with the fully clothed Duan tethered to the end. "One minute, he's chasing after a girl, the other, he gets caught up in a Turbo Duel." She contemplated for a moment, then she pushed a button on her Duel Disk. "Duel Watch Mode, set." From her Duel Disk, a hologram appeared, displaying the two duelists' statistics, including their Life Points, both currently at 8000. "This is a good chance to see the deck in action again."

"It's my turn! Draw!" Duan and Orion both heard a beep from their Duel Disks. When they glanced at their display, they noticed one of the twelve markings lined up next to the word "SPC" lit. Duan glanced quickly at the card he just drew, then placed it on the Duel Disk face-down horizontally. "I set one monster, then two spell or trap cards." As he spoke, he slid two more cards into slots on the Duel Disk; their likeness materialized in front of the gliding motorboat. "Turn, end!"

"It's the Great Kaiser's turn!" After he drew his card and added it to his hand, he heard another beep from his Duel Disk; the second marking next to the "SPC:" label lit.

"Is it me, or are we going a bit faster?" asked Nero.

"I think it's the Speed Counters," replied X. "Duan! Why are we getting Speed Counters?"

"At the start of every turn, during the Standby Phase, both of us gain one Speed Counter," answered Duan.

"When you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon from my hand!" shouted Orion with glee as he slapped his card on his Duel Disk. A silver-colored, mechanical snake-shaped monster slithered in from the materializing blue circle. Its grinding screech shook the waves around him. Once in its position, a text box displayed its 2100 Attack points. "Next, I summon Cyber Dragon Zwei!" Another mechanical snake-shaped monster slid in, with a golden tint. It shrieked, then fell from Orion's view. "What? Where'd my monster go?"

"Trap Hole! This card destroys a monster that you Normal Summon or Flip Summon a monster with 1000 Attack points or more."

"Well, whatever; Zwei isn't that strong anyways." He took the card on the Duel Disk and slid it into the graveyard.

"It's odd to see a pitfall in the middle of the ocean," commented Y.

"Cyber Dragon attacks your face-down monster! Evolution Burst!" As he pointed to Duan's face-down monster, Cyber Dragon leaned back and spewed white flames.

"Trap card, activate! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This card negates the attack of the attacking monster, and instead of sending Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to the graveyard, it's set back face-down!" One of Duan's face-down cards raised slowly, revealing a strange figure made of junk metal. The right lens of its goggle glowed red, attached to an unpainted football helmet, a white scarf wrapped around its simple metal frame held up by a piece of a railroad track with a hair dryer on one end and two stakes on another. The white flames deflected off the contraption harmlessly, then it flipped itself back down.

"Gr, stalling is for weak sauces! Your move."

"It's my turn! Draw!" Once again, Duan heard another beep, indicating the third marking lit. He proceeded to flipped over the face-down Monster card on his Duel Disk and turned it 90 degrees to Attack position. "I Flip Summon Man-Eater Bug! Its Flip Effect activates! I destroy one monster on the field; I select Cyber Dragon!" The moment the face-down card projected onto the screen flipped over, a shadow emerged and sped in Orion's direction. Cyber Dragon let out a shriek before the two of them looked up and saw a brown, horned beetle-like bug, bearing its fangs, on Cyber Dragon's mechanical neck before it shattered into pixels. A text box displayed Man-Eater Bug's 450 Attack briefly.

"What? To humiliate my monster this way!" Orion shook his fist holding the destroyed Cyber Dragon card at Duan, but he paid no mind.

"Battle! Man-Eater Bug attacks your Life Points directly!" Orion watched as Man-Eater Bug lunged towards him, struck him with its claws, and return to its original position. His Life Points dropped to 7550.

"That small fry attack won't take down the Great Kaiser!"

"I summon Cyber Valley!" Another mechanical snake-shaped monster appeared, with hollowed out eyes and red orbs lined up on its underside.

"Hey, you're stealing my cards, man!"

"Shut up, already!" shouted X through the microphone.

Duan scratched the side of his forehead with his free hand, then continued as though he heard nothing. "I activate Cyber Valley's effect! I remove from play Man-Eater Bug and Cyber Valley to draw two cards!" When he spoke, the monsters on his field faded into a light, then they illuminated his deck, cuing him to draw two cards. "I set two spell or trap cards. Turn, end!"

"You idiotic copycat, I'll make you pay for stealing my card!"

"Let it go, X," said Nero before X could speak. "Duan doesn't seem to care."

"It's the Great Kaiser's Turn! I also Summon Cyber Valley and activate its other effect!" Another mechanical snake, identical to the one Duan just summoned, materialized to the field. "By removing from play this card and one monster in my hand, I can put a card on the top of my deck. I select my Cyber Dragon!" Like Duan's Cyber Valley, it faded into a light. Afterwards, Duan could see an opaque image of Cyber Dragon slithering into Orion's Duel Disk. "I set one spell or trap card. That's all."

"It's my turn! Draw!" After the fifth marking was lit, indicating five Speed Counters, Duan felt the motorboat speeding up to the point where the wind blasted sharply against his face. _We're going pretty fast now... This is kind of making me dizzy. _"I summon Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand!" A robot with a drill on its head, shoulders, elbows, back, and right arm whirred as it stepped through the blue circle.

"A level four monster with 2100 Attack Points? Go! Cyber Shadow Gardna!" His face-down card flipped itself over, revealing a pile of gray goo; it trudged forward slightly. A text box displayed briefly its Attack of zero.

_A Trap card Monster with zero Attack points. It sounds like it has the DARK attribute. Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand's effect allows it to negate the effects of LIGHT and DARK monsters it battles._ "Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand, attack Cyber Shadow Gardna! Chaos-Rending Drill!" With a grunt, the robot activated its drill and rocketed towards the goo.

"Cyber Shadow Gardna's effect activates! If it's attacked, then it gains Attack and Defense of the monster equal to the attacking monster until the End Phase!"

"Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand's effect activates! It negates the effects of any LIGHT and DARK monsters it battles!"

"It's an EARTH monster, you idiot."

"Ah." Duan glanced through the text written on the projection of the card. Sure enough, in capitalized letters, he saw the word "EARTH" on the card. "Then Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand's effect won't work." He watched stoically as the black pool mimicked Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand's appearance; both struck each other with their respective drills and exploded into pixels.

"That's rare; Duan didn't read the card's effect carefully," commented X.

Nero gave an exaggerated shocked expression. "That's the end of the world!"

"Turn... end." Duan's head drooped, filled with dull pain.

From the projection, Percia could see Duan clutching his stomach with his hand as he began to kneel over slightly. "Wait, that's motion sickness? Why is he there if he knows he's going to get sick?"

"What's the matter, weak sauce? Can't handle a little spin?"

"You okay, there?" asked X from the microphone. Only an extended groan responded. "Guess not."

"It's the Great Kaiser's turn! I Summon Proto Cyber Dragon!" Another mechanical snake-shaped monster with electricity crackling along the loose wires along its underside. "Then, I activate the Speed Spell – Speed Fusion!"

"He had a Speed Spell all along?" X remembered Orion saying that this was his first Turbo Duel; he didn't think that Orion was already prepared.

"Is Duan at a disadvantage?" asked Nero.

"He uses mostly traps, though; I doubt that he'll even play a spell."

"I can activate this if I have four or more Speed Counters." Duan glanced briefly at the SPC label on the hologram screen, counting out six of those marks. "I combine my Proto Cyber Dragon, which is called Cyber Dragon while it's face-up on the field, and my Cyber Dragon in my hand to Fusion Summon Cyber Twin Dragon!" The two mechanical snakes swirled into a single, two-headed snake.

"Ugh.."_ What traps did I place? I don't want to risk getting worse by looking down._

"Cyber Twin Dragon! Direct Attack! Evolution Twin Burst!" While Duan eyes were shut, he groped for a button on his Duel Disk, but a sudden jerk caused him to lose balance briefly, and at the same time, Cyber Twin Dragon's white flames enveloped him.

Duan's Life Points dropped to 5200. He continued to clutch his stomach while holding onto the tether. "Urgh..." Duan's eyes shut, hoping to avoid the dizziness, but it was no use; the dull, throbbing pain overtook his head and stomach.

"Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice in the same Battle Phase!" The second head of Cyber Twin Dragon reeled back before releasing a second stream of white flame.

Duan hastily open his eyes and reached for a button on his Duel Disk. "Trap, activation! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Again, this card negates an attack, then it's set face-down!" Once again, the metal scarecrow rose slowly and deflected the white flames harmlessly, then setting itself.

"Gr!" Orion glared frustratingly at Duan. "You and your stupid traps! Go already!"

"It's my turn... Draw!" When he drew his card, an image of a woman with dark-brown hair and a greenish blue robe appeared in his mind. He glanced at the green-bordered card in his hand, then at an orange-bordered card. _I need this monster alive. He's got one card in his hand. I can do this!_ "I set one monster, then activate the Spell Card, Book of Taiyou!" A face-down card followed by the image of an orange book with its cover resembling a wall of an Egyptian monument projected onto the field. "I use its effect to flip over Old Vindictive Magician!" The image of a sun on the center of the book lit up and opened its eye, and the face-down monster rose and revealed an orange, hunched over old geezer with a stone attached to its back. It rose and cackled before floating alongside the motorboat.

"Duan played a regular Spell Card?" commented Percia. "And that Book of Taiyou as well. Why is he in a hurry to use Old Vindictive Magician's effect? He have easily let Cyber Twin Dragon attack it while it's face-down."

"Since I played a Spell card that's not a Speed Spell, the effect of Speed World 2 causes me to take 2000 damage!" His Duel Disk discharged a backlash of shock, covering Duan. His Life Point display on his Duel Disk read 3200. "Old Vindictive Magician's effect activates! Like Man-Eater Bug, its Flip Effect allows me to destroy one monster on your side of the field! My target is Cyber Twin Dragon!" Its cackle accented before its stone on its back lit up. The geezer pointed at Cyber Twin Dragon, discharging a black wave, which struck the Cyber Twin Dragon and shattered it into pixels.

"What?" Orion shouted angrily. "You face-downs are starting to irritate me!"

When Duan looked at the cards he placed face-down, he felt a gurgle from his stomach. "...Turn, end."

"You've crossed me for the last time! I'll turn you into dust!" He drew his card hastily, but did not notice Duan's finger positioned on a button on his Duel Disk. The SPC label on both of their Duel Disks had eight markings. "I activate the Speed Spell – Shift Down! By removing six Speed Counters from Speed World 2, I draw two cards!" When he slid the card into a slot on his Duel Disk, Duan heard six low beeps. He looked at the screen projected by his Duel Disk and saw Orion's markings near his SPC label shut off until two remained lit. Orion moved his arm dramatically; his grin widened before he drew his two cards.

"Hmm?" Carl petted his chin after watching Orion's projection draw two cards. "How sly."

"You saw it too?" Y shrugged. "It's a bit of overkill, though."

"At last! My cards have answered my wrath!" Orion revealed two green-bordered cards and slid one of them into a slot on his Duel Disk. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Future Fusion! I use Fusion Material Monsters from my deck and send them to graveyard. In two turns, I can Fusion Summon the monster I select. I select Chimeratech Overdragon!" A swirl materialized above him, sucking up various machine-type monsters. An image of a multi-headed hydra-like machine flashed briefly before it disappeared.

"He used regular Spell Cards, too?" Percia watched the discharge animation from Orion's Duel Disk, then his Life Points dropping to 5550.

"You've sent almost all of your monsters to the graveyard, but by two turns, it'll be too late," remarked Duan. _Plus, Chimeratech Overdragon's effect sends all other cards on his side of the field to the graveyard; if Future Fusion is removed from the field, so is the monster summoned by its effect._

"And that's why I'm not waiting two turns! I activate the Spell Card, Overload Fusion! This card allows me to fuse monsters in my graveyard together for a DARK Machine-type monster! Again, I select Chimeratech Overdragon!"  
>"Another regular Spell Card?" Once again, the discharge from his Duel Disk dropped Orion's Life Points to 3550. "But.. this could be bad for Duan."<p>

"The fusion materials are Cyber Dragon and any number of Machine-Type monsters!" A black swirl spun above his graveyard, sucking in all of the monsters he put in his graveyard. "Come out, my ultimate monster, Chimeratech Overdragon!" Orion pulled a violet card out of the side of his Duel Disk, raised it aloft, and slammed it on his Duel Disk. "Chimeratech Overdragon gains Attack points equal to the fusion material monsters used times 800! He also gets to attack as many monsters as the fusion materials used! Do you know what this means?"

"Hurry up," mumbled Duan, paying no heed to the field.

"I removed from play 20 monsters for this Fusion Summon! That means 16,000 Attack points and 20 monster attacks!"

X watched in terror as the multi-headed behemoth mechanical creature descended, displayed a text box of "Attack: 0", and beeped as the number in the text box rose to 16,000. "That's obnoxious..." He found himself trembling uncontrollably.

"Duan's going to be okay, right?" asked Nero, his voice slightly quivering.

"He didn't set any new traps," replied X as he looked at the unresponsive Duan. "He's only got Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, which would block one of his 20 attacks. If he had something, he would have played it against Cyber Twin Dragon."

"A side effect of Chimeratech Overdragon causes it to destroy all cards on my side of the field when it's summoned, but that's-" Suddenly, Chimeratech Overdragon let out several shrieks before being sucked into the ocean. "What? Where'd my Chimeratech Overdragon go?"

"Bottomless Trap Hole," muttered Duan as he pushed a button on his Duel Disk. The expression on Orion's face stiffened and paled, his jaw dropped, and his eyes widened in shock. "I can activate this when you summon a monster with 1500 Attack points or more; the summoned monsters are destroyed and removed from the game."

"Destroyed.. and removed from the game? That mean it doesn't go to the graveyard.. it goes poof? Poof.." Orion continued to say "poof" in brain-dead repetition.

"That idiot." Y shook his head.

_This is my last chance to make a coherent move. I might be too sick to duel after this. _The faint image of a woman in a blue-green magician's robe became clear in his mind. "It's my turn... Draw!" Without looking at the card he drew, he placed it into his hand, then took another card and placed it on his Duel Disk. "I summon my newest monster, the Tuner monster, Flamvell Magician!"

Percia's eyes widened in surprise as she watched a purple-skinned man with a flaming goatee hop onto the field. _Flamvell Magician? That's the card that we got as a prize for defeated Mr. Freedus! What is it doing there..?_

"Tuning! My Level two Old Vindictive Magician to my Level four Tuner Flamvell Magician!" The monsters dematerialized into glimmers and a set of four green holographic rings surrounded the remaining two glimmers. "When magic resonates with one another, a new song will unravel the Hero's unyielding resolution! Synchro Summon! Today's Ace card, the Whirlwind of the Night, Tempest Magician!" As he finished his chant, a flash of light revealed a flock of scattering bats, revealing the woman that Duan had imagined. She brandished her translucent-bladed scythe and floated onto the field, gliding alongside the motorboat. A text box appeared briefly, displaying her 2200 Attack points.

"When did Duan get another Ace card?" asked Nero.

"That's obnoxious that Duan slipped that card in his deck."

"What? Why?" Nero's bewildered look turned to X, who stoically watched the projection.

"You'll see," he replied dryly.

"When Tempest Magician is Synchro Summoned, she gains one Spell Counter!" A single orb containing a triangle-shaped marking materialized and lit up, orbiting Tempest Magician.

"What are those Spell Counters for?"

"Keep watching."

"Tempest Magician, direct attack! Symphony of Arcana!" When Duan swiftly tapped the card and pointed at Orion, Tempest Magician raised her scythe and lunged towards Orion. He yelped as she slashed past him, dropping his Life Points to 1350.

"That's not enough!" Orion cried.

_Just a bit more, me. _Duan clutched his head as throbbing pain there intensified. "I activate Tempest Magician's effect! Once per turn, I discard any number of cards to place the same amount of Spell Counters on my monsters!"

"Okay, and?"

"I discard my entire hand." Duan raised his tethered Duel Disk and slid two cards in the graveyard slot. "With these two cards, that makes two Spell Counters on Tempest Magician!" Two more stones joined the lone stone orbiting her.

"I still don't get it."

"That poor fool won't know what hit him," remarked X.

"What's going on, X?" shouted Nero. "I don't understand!"

"Just keep watching!"

"I activate Tempest Magician's second effect! I remove all Spell Counters on the field and inflict damage equal to the amount of Spell Counters I've removed times 500! There are three Spell Counters, so I inflict 1500 points of damage!" Her scythe vanished, and then she clasped her hands together. As she began to sing, the stones began to vibrate violently.

"No!" Orion could only gawk as those stones suddenly rocketed towards him before exploding. With a low beep, Orion's Life Points dropped to zero, and his motorboat came to a halt.

Y gave a resigned sigh. "That's game. Should have known he was all talk."

"Nice work!" shouted X.

"Shore, now," groaned Duan, who began to turn pale.

* * *

><p><p>

"That duel didn't count!" shouted Orion. "You cheated!"

"Let's argue later. I'm going to rest."

After X watched Duan stagger off, he turned to Orion. "How did he cheat? He played legit!"

"Uh, X, let's just leave it-" When Nero tried to raise a reassuring hand to X, he brushed it aside.

"You guys were the ones who threw stuff at us!"

"Hey, rematch me!" Orion ordered, but Duan merely continued to trudge off. "If you don't challenge me, that means it's an automatic loss!" No response. "I'll be taking your deck now!"

"Hey, if you da-" Before Orion took off, a feminine figure stood before him; her arms crossed.

"The Queen? Please, just a moment! I'm about to bring my offering to you!" He began to hurry off towards Duan's direction.

"You're fired," he heard the Queen say flatly.

Orion stopped in his tracks and turned to the Queen. "What? He cheated! I saved you!"

"I was leading him into a trap. I watched the duel; he won, fair and square. However, YOU cheated; I saw you slip in the last two cards you played. I have no wish to see your face again, ex-Rare Hunter." The Queen left Orion, who fell on his knees.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! He cheated! He killed my Ace monster with a stupid card!"

X let out an exasperated sigh. "Still going on about that? You heard your 'Queen'; YOU'RE the one that cheated!"

"You got guts to cheat in front of our Queen, especially since she absolutely hates cheaters," said Carl.

"Last year, Carl tried to cheat in front of our Queen to impress her, but then she wouldn't talk to him for a month," added Y.

"That was so cold.."

"The Kaiser is unstoppable!" he wailed. "Unbeatable! There's no way I could lose! He cheated, forfeited! He won't play a rematch with me! That guy's a coward!"

* * *

><p><p>

Percia watched a figure stagger slowly in her direction. "Duan?"

"Hey Percia, sorry for making watch my stuff for so long." Before Percia could respond, he collapsed on the towel and closed his eyes.

"Hmph, how ridiculous." She turned away for a minute, but then she shifted her eyes towards him. _I think I understand your deck now. That duelist was weak, but it's clear to me. You're an interesting duelist._ Her eyes closed, and an image of a dragon with black, segmented, armor-like scales and red eyes appeared in her mind. _Would even he be able to use that card?_

"Even if you're here to seek revenge, you're so vulnerable," she heard a feminine voice say. When she opened her eyes, she saw the woman that Duan was chasing unbuttoning his jacket; her expression solemn.

"What are you doing, pervert?" Her solemn expression immediately faded as the woman turned to Percia slowly.

Then, she sneered hastily. "Ohohohohohohohoho! It's a Queen's privilege to do as she pleases with those under her!"

"I won't let you touch a helpless person!" Before Percia lunged at her, the Queen brandished a card in front of Percia's face. She stopped hastily and peered at the card. "..Miracle's Wake?" Percia's eyes moved toward the Queen, whose expression returned to its solemn smile.

She placed the card in his jacket and gazed at him, seemingly entranced. "I don't know if you'll use this card or not for your revenge, but use it well. I know you can. You're growing, even now. Just wait, Duan; eventually, I will set the stage for the two of us. Until then, prepare well."

"What are you talking about?" However, Percia's words evoked no response from her.

"You don't need to forgive me for my sins. It's a miracle that we can even see each other again, even like this. Will you disappear forever from my life after you get your revenge? I'm afraid, Duan, of the time we'll part again. Just let me stay like this, to watch you from afar, for a little while longer."

"Hey, what do you mean by all of that?" yelled Percia. Abruptly, the Queen broke her trance-like stare, stood up, and dashed off. "Wait!" Again, she paid no heed to her. _Revenge? Sins? What happened to Duan? This is his business, though... Even if I know, it won't change anything. At the same time, I can't just leave it like this. Should I ask? Would he even tell me?_

A small groan caught Percia's attention; Duan rose slightly with a mildly disgruntled look on his face. "Hey, Percia," he said, slurring his words slightly.

_The Queen was watching Duan's Duel last time, too. Who is he to her? Why is he seeking revenge? What is her sin? There is so much that I don't know. _"...Duan."

"Mm?" When his vision focused on her, he saw her face mildly flushed.

"I... you.." Anxiously fidgeting, she closed her eyes, contemplating. _Why is she helping him even if he's seeking revenge? That Miracle's Wake isn't a card that is often used; why would she give that to him? She is that confident that he would use it? _"I want you to tell me more about you!"

"Huh?" a different masculine voice said.

Percia opened her eyes and her flushed face immediately paled at the sight of X and Nero. "Um, no, that came out wrong; what I meant to say was-"

"That's a confession," stated X, widely grinning.

Nero shook the bewildered, silent Duan. "I want my springtime of youth to come, too, Duan!"

_Out of all the people who had to hear that, it just had to be them. I.. _Trembling profusely, Percia rose. Their eyes were on her."NOOOOOOOOOO!" Duan merely looked dumb-folded at the sight of Percia fleeing at top speed while X and Nero collapsed in laughter.

Card Reference:

An (*) indicates that the card's effect has been changed from its original effect in the anime/TCG.

Speed World 2*

Field Spell Card

If a Spell Card other than a Speed Spell Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). You can remove Speed Counters of your own and reveal 1 Speed Spell Card in your hand to apply the following effects.

* 4 Counters: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

* 7 Counters: Draw 1 card.

* 10 Counters: Destroy 1 card on the field.

Cyber Dragon

Level 5

LIGHT

ATK/DEF: 2100/800

Machine/Effect

If your opponent controls a monster and you don't, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Cyber Dragon Zwei

Level 4

LIGHT

ATK/DEF: 1500/1000

Machine/Effect

If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 300 ATK during the Damage Step only. Once per turn, you can reveal 1 Spell Card in your hand to treat this card's name as "Cyber Dragon" until the End Phase. This card's name is treated as "Cyber Dragon" while in the Graveyard.

Scrap-Iron Scarecrow

Normal Trap Card

Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack, and Set this card face-down again instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Man-Eater Bug

Level 2

EARTH

ATK/DEF: 450/600

Insect/Effect

FLIP: Destroy 1 monster on the field.

Cyber Valley

Level 1

LIGHT

ATK/DEF: 0/0

You can use 1 of the following 3 effects.

*When this card is selected as an attack target by an opponent's monster, you can remove this card from play to draw 1 card and end the Battle Phase.

*You can remove from play this card and 1 face-up monster you control, then draw 2 cards.

*You can remove from play this card and 1 card from your hand, and place 1 card from your Graveyard on the top of your deck.

Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand

Level 4

EARTH

ATK/DEF: 2100/1600

Machine/Effect

During each of your End Phases, destroy this card unless you send 1 "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" from your hand to the Graveyard or reveal 1 Normal Trap Card from your hand. If this card battles with a LIGHT or DARK monster, that monster's effect(s) is negated during the Battle Phase, while this card remains on the field.

Cyber Shadow Gardna

Continuous Trap Card

Activate only during your opponent's Main Phase. After activation, Special Summon this card; it is treated as an Effect Monster Card (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK ?/DEF ?). (This card is still treated as a Trap Card.) If this card is selected as an attack target, the ATK and DEF of this card become the ATK and DEF of the attacking monster. This card is Set in its Spell & Trap Card Zone during your opponent's End Phase.

Proto-Cyber Dragon

Level 3

LIGHT

ATK/DEF: 1100/600

Machine/Effect

This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while face-up on the field.

Speed Spell- Speed Fusion*

Normal Spell Card

This card's name is always treated as "Polymerization". Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Send Fusion Material Monsters from your hand or field listed on a Fusion Monster to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.

Cyber Twin Dragon

Level 8

LIGHT

ATK/DEF: 2800/2100

Machine/Fusion/Effect

Cyber Dragon + Cyber Dragon

A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase.

Old Vindictive Magician

Level 2

DARK

ATK/DEF: 450/600

Spellcaster/Effect

FLIP: Destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.

Speed Spell - Shift Down*

Normal Spell Card

Activate only by removing 6 Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards from your deck.

Future Fusion

Continuous Spell Card

Reveal 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck and send, from your Main Deck to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on that Fusion Monster Card. During your 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation, Special Summon 1 of that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck and target it with this card. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

Overload Fusion

Normal Spell Card

Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a DARK Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that 1 Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

Chimeratech Overdragon

Level 9

DARK

ATK/DEF: ?/?

Machine/Fusion/Effect

"Cyber Dragon" + 1 or more Machine-Type monsters

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is Fusion Summoned, send all other cards you control to the Graveyard. The original ATK and DEF of this card are each 800 × the number of Fusion Material Monsters used for its Fusion Summon. Each turn, this card can attack as many of your opponent's monsters as the number of Fusion Material Monsters used for its Fusion Summon.

Bottomless Trap Hole

Normal Trap Card

Activate only when your opponent Summons a monster with 1500 or more ATK. Destroy and remove from play the monster(s).

Tempest Magician

Level 6

ATK/DEF: 2200/1400

Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Spellcaster-Type monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, place 1 Spell Counter on it. Once per turn, you can discard any number of cards to place 1 Spell Cards on a monster(s) you control for each card you discarded. You can remove all Spell Counters on hte field to inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each removed Spell Counter.


	7. Chapter 3: Duel Academy

Chapter 3:

The glimmer of the sun lit the D.A.I.M.O.N. residents' rooms. X rose slowly from his bed and dragged his feet to the door. When he left his room, he saw Nero, still groggy and in his blue pajamas. After giving each other acknowledging nods, they approached the room to the far left. They opened the door and approached the slumbering Duan, still fully clothed with his jacket over him as a makeshift blanket.

"WAKE UP!" X shouted in Duan's ear, causing him to spring forward, sitting in an upright position, though his eyes still closed. "Today's the first day of school!"

"Right," mumbled Duan, slurring his voice somewhat. "I'm awake." However, his eyes remained shut, and his figure began to hunch over.

"DUAN! THAT GIRL AT THE BEACH IS HERE!" shouted Nero, again in Duan's ear.

"Okay, okay, I get it already." He began to stretch his arms after pushing himself off the bed. "My head must still be a bit woozy, I'm hearing thumps-"

A crashing noise shook them as Mr. Tanner rushed headfirst through the now flying metal door. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO BRING GIRLS IN?"

"He.. bull rushed the door.."

"Where is she?"

"Mr. Tanner, that was a joke," said X.

"I, Buster Tanner, won't stop until I search the nook and cranny of this entire room!" He flipped over the bed, flinging Duan's tattered jacket to the floor. When Duan picked up his jacket, a card fell on the floor.

"Hmm? What's this?" He picked it up and read the card's name aloud. "Miracle's Wake?"

"Whoa, when'd you get that card?" asked Nero.

"I don't know. I would remember a card like this if I had it. It's an interesting card, but it doesn't see much use."

"Lucky! My luck is finally rubbing off of me!"

_But who slipped it in? The only person that I know was around me when I wasn't paying attention to my jacket was Percia from yesterday, but thanks to these guys, I don't know if I can approach her._ For the time being, Duan placed it back in his jacket pocket.

After flipping the contents of the room upside-down, Mr. Tanner gave a sigh of relief. "Consider yourself lucky, four-eyes. I'll be watching you." He glanced at the detached, bent metal door. "You won't be needing that for a while."

"R-right. Let's get ready for school."

X and Mr. Tanner proceeded out of the room. Nero glanced at the emptied suitcase and then the rest of his room. _His old Duel Disk isn't there anymore. Did he leave it behind?_

"Nero, did you need something?" asked Duan as he began to take off his shirt.

"You don't have boobs," he replied quickly.

"Leave my boobs alone."

"Haha, you said boobs." As Nero continued to chuckle, Duan glared at him. "Hey, hey, I'm just playing around."

"I know, don't worry." Duan's glare shifted back to a small smile before Nero left the room to change.

Duan peered at himself in the mirror. _This is the first time I've worn such nice clothing. It feels really different than my usual clothes. _He took a small whiff. _It has the new smell on it, too. The slacks aren't as comfortable as my usual pair of pants, but I think with time, it'll adjust. I do like that they included this jacket, though. Teal is a nice color, too._

The three of them walked out of their respective rooms, each seeing each other wearing the same uniform.

"Man, I hate this uniform!" grumbled Nero.

"Me too." X couldn't stop grimacing at his uniform. "I feel like a preppie."

"It's the nicest thing I've ever worn," commented Duan.

"Your opinion doesn't count." X, continuing to grimace, proceeded to the dining room. Nero shrugged before following him. Duan grimaced and followed as well.

* * *

><p><p>

"Orion's deck is a copy of another duelist who was called Kaiser," said Duan in between slurps of his cup ramen.

"What?" X looked at Duan, puzzled. "You sure?"

"Almost card for card, with a few adjustments here and there, mostly for Turbo Duels, I presume."

"He was pretty much all talk. He can't even build his own deck!"

"But you needed Duan's help to build yours," commented Nero.

"Hey! I'm different; I change the deck enough to make it mine."

"Copying established decks has been on the rise lately," said Mr. Tanner.

"Really?" X looked at Mr. Tanner in surprise, not expecting him to join this conversation. "Most of the people we fought in Satellite have some pretty original decks."

"Satellite? Don't make me laugh. Listen! Most people there can't afford a lot of powerful cards. Here in New Domino City, original decks are rare. I have one-"

"But you suck," interjected Nero.

"Listen! Back in the day, everyone's deck was different. Then they started mass-producing all those rare cards." Abruptly, he pointed at Duan, who flinched slightly. "You got Stardust Dragon, right, four-eyes? Back then, there was only one copy owned by the hero Yusei Fudo. Now, everyone and their mom has a copy."

"So you're saying that everyone has a copied established deck and that it's impossible to win without one?" said X.

"Pretty much."  
>Duan opened his mouth to speak, but the front door suddenly opened, revealing a familiar figure. "Good morning?" it said timidly.<p>

"Good morning, Nora," said Duan hastily. X, Nero, and Mr. Tanner gave her acknowledging glances.

"I'm here to give you a tour of campus before your first class."

"We've already seen most of Duel Academy," remarked X.

"Um, it's mandatory?" X, Duan, and Nero exchanged glances. "Let's get this over with; I don't want to do this as much as you three do."

* * *

><p><p>

Nora took the three of them to Duel Academy, where she joined another group of students. X and Nero paid little attention to the droning words of the assistants.

A plump man in the same uniform as them, a crown, a large glove enveloping his left hand, and a scepter in his right hand approached them. His regal gown over his uniform swayed before he stopped before them. "Greetings, new Duelists," he stated regally.

Nora took a low bow. "Good day, Your Majesty." The rest of the group followed suit except for X and Nero, who merely stood there casually.

"Looks like we've already picked up some clowns." He glanced over at Nero and faced X, who returned a disgruntled look.

"Why should we bow to you?"

"I knew that from the moment I laid my eyes on you two, you'll be trouble."

"You forgot someone," piqued Nero before he tapped Duan's arm and signaled him to look up. "Duan, stop bowing."

"Huh? What?" He glanced around and noticed X and Nero standing, but the rest still bowed. "Oh, okay."

"The rest of you can carry on," Nero added quickly as one other person began to rise slowly.

The King glanced down at the unassuming person. "That small fry?"

"He's really strong," said X, raising his left arm with his Duel Disk. "The three of us will all surpass you." A brief pause fell on them. Then, the King began to chortle.

"How entertaining!" he said in between chortles. "Remember, I'll only challenge you if you reach my rank. The average first-year duelist only manages to rank up to 100 by the end of the semester. My rank is a perfect 600."

"Um, what just happened?" Duan asked, noticing the tension between the King, X, and Nero.

"I am Z, the King of Games! From here on out, you are all my subjects. If you dare oppose my rule, reach my rank and duel me!" As the King walked off, Nero gave him a rude gesture. The rest of the group stopped bowing. A handful spoke amongst themselves, but the assistants hastily continued the tour.

"Why did you pick a fight with the King of Games?" asked Duan in a hushed voice.

"He started it; he pointed to me and told me to challenge him. Not even Odin knows why he picked me, but I guess it's because I'm pretty impressive."

"He's annoying," commented Nero, "and fat."

"Don't comment on his size." Duan frowned disapprovingly at him.

"And you're short."

"I wonder if he has a copied deck like Mr. Tanner said," remarked X before Duan could respond.

"To be the King, I would imagine it would take more than just a copied deck to win," stated Duan while continuing to scowl at Nero. "It may even be that others will copy his deck to try to have an even chance of winning."

"That kind of sucks to have clones of your deck trying to take your title of King." X grimaced at the mental image in his head of waves of duelists coming at him using the same cards.

* * *

><p><p>

"What are our schedules like?" asked X after the tour.

"Our first class is History first thing in the morning?" Nero stared at the screen on his Duel Disk, reading over it again. "Ugh."

"History, so that means-" Duan's voice trailed off as he found a familiar face, a girl with a stern frown and thick, dark-brown hair. She was wearing the school uniform, a maroon-colored burgundy coat over a white buttoned-up shirt and black skirt. "Good morning, Percia!" When she turned around, she began to raise her hand to greet Duan, but when her eyes met X's and Nero's, she quickly turned away, opened the door, marched into the classroom, and slammed the door shut.

"Re-jec-ted!" Nero boomed in a low, almost crackling voice.

"She's still mad about the misunderstanding you two caused."

X shrugged. "If she can't handle us, she's not worth it."

Duan opened the door with a small sigh and headed into the classroom. Long rows of tables filled the room; many students have already crowded in; some have started dueling without their Duel Disks. When the looked around, they saw only one set of three empty seats, in the front. X and Nero both grimaced at the idea of sitting in the front of the classroom.

As they reluctantly walked to the seats and sat down, a woman walked into the classroom towards the center desk. "Settle down!" The students immediately put away their belongings and faced her. "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Ms. Jadis," she heard one voice say. Ms. Jadis glanced at the front desk and paled at the sight of Duan waving his hand with a small smile, Nero raising his eyebrows in acknowledgment, and X nodding his head. She began to tremble, but with a quick clearing of her throat, she regained her composure.

"Welcome to Duel Academy. I am your homeroom teacher, Ms. Jadis. When I call out your name, please acknowledge your existence." One by one, she called out names in apparent alphabetical order and allowed the students to announce their presence. X wondered how she would handle his name. However, she called neither Duan's, Nero's, nor his name by the time she reached the end of the list. "Did I miss anyone?"

Duan raised his hand slightly. "Um, you missed-"

"Good." Ms. Jadis's eyes completely strayed away from the three of them. "Let's begin by going over the syllabus."

"So this is how she's gonna play?" muttered X under his breath.

A student with long, black hair and an oddly drawn marking over her eye in eyeliner in the middle of the classroom stood up hastily and raised her hand. "Oh! Are we going to study Egyptian History?" The students, including Duan and X, turned their attention onto her. They noticed her attention briefly aimed at them, flashing a tart smile before turning to Ms. Jadis. Nero prodded the two of them to pull their attention away from her.

"Um, yes. However, we must cover the significance of the study of civilization in relation to Duel Monsters."

"Card games in ancient civilizations," muttered Nero with a small snort, then chortles.

"That's not funny," whispered Duan.

"Yeah it is!" X joined Nero's failed attempts to stifle their laughter.

"X!" shouted Ms. Jadis pointing at him. "You of all people should know the importance of ancient civilizations, you who bear the Rune Eyes, a relic of Nordic civilization. Also-"

While she rattled on about Nordic civilization, X's vision blurred. He blinked; however, instead of the classroom in view, he saw the arena he was previously at. Someone was at the opposite side of him; he couldn't see that person's face clearly, but saw Gladiator Beast Heraklinos in front of the person. Then, he saw himself point at it and felt himself speak, but no words came out. A colossal figure appeared before him and raised a weapon, a war hammer. "Call us," he heard it say. When X looked down, he saw a white-bordered card; he reached for it, but when he blinked, his vision returned to the classroom.

"X, your Rune Eyes are glowing!" he heard Duan whisper.

"It sounds like you have something to say about the importance of dueling in the modern world," said Ms. Jadis crossly.

Before X could retort, Duan stood from his desk. "Duel Academy was founded by Seto Kaiba, which became the foundation of New Domino City after the Zero Reverse incident destroyed Domino City. New Domino City's economy, as a result, heavily utilized Duel Monsters, where even job interviews are conducted through dueling and the police force, Security, used Turbo Duels to subdue criminals."

"...That is acceptable," she said after a brief pause. "You may be seated."

Duan leaned slightly towards X and whispered. "You okay?"

"When did we change the subject to modern times?" queried X, rubbing his discomforted temples.

"I'm so lost," piqued Nero.

"It seems that you two would like to to talk about how this relates to ancient civilization." Her eyes glanced at Duan, whose hand was immediately raised. "I appreciate your participation, but you cannot always cover for their inattention." Disappointed, Duan's head and raised hand drooped.

"Uh..." X and Nero exchanged glances. No other words would come out of X's mouth.

"It doesn't?" said Nero slowly. "What does what happened then have to do with what's happening now?" X face-palmed; Ms. Jadis shook her head.

"In Ancient Egypt, Pharaohs played Shadow Games, which Duel Monsters is based off of, for various reasons; wealth, settling conflicts, struggling for power, and keeping the peace are among the various reasons they had. This model can be seen in other civilizations after an extended amount of development. Thus, by studying civilization, we can study the modern world as well." Her eyes glanced away towards the clock briefly. "As time is almost up; I will give you your homework assignment. Read pages 10-27 of 'The Origin of the Dark Magician' and prepare for discussion." Abruptly, she pointed at X and Nero. "You two! Reread those pages and answer the questions at the end; you'll be leading tomorrow's discussion! Class dismissed!"

The three of them followed the other students out the classroom; X and Nero eyed the teacher, who was preoccupied with preparing for the next class. Once outside and out of sight of the classroom, they both fumed in frustration."

"What's her frickin' problem?" X shouted. "I can't believe she gave us extra homework just because we couldn't answer a question. What DID you do to her, Nero?"

"I dunno!" cried Nero. "All I did was beat her! …And called what's-its-name bald... And that other one a weirdo... And used Cup of Ace... And yelled out Dick move..."

"I can kind of see why now," muttered X, then he turned to Duan. "About that destiny I was supposed to fulfill..."

"What destiny?"

X pulled out three white-bordered cards and showed them to Nero. "I have to fight using these."

"More white monsters!" He exclaimed in a melodramatic tone. "Wait, when'd you get these? I've never even seen you Synchro Summon."

"Inherited from the man who abandoned his destiny," replied X harshly. "I don't have the required cards to play them, but that will change soon."

"Let me see them."

Before Nero could reach for the cards, X slid them back into his Duel Disk. "No. Ask Duan if you want to know about them."

"Well, Duan, what DO they do?"

"Well, Thor, Lord of the Aesir is a Synch-"

"Just kidding, Duan! I don't really care."

Duan frowned and glared at Nero, failing to suppress his irritation. "Oh, we need to go this way."

"Right. I'll see you in a bit." X gave the two of them an acknowledging nod and walked the other direction.

* * *

><p><p>

Already, X began to dread the next class, Modern Literature, without Nero or Duan. When he walked into the classroom, the attention of the students fell on him.

"Hey, it's the student the King chose," he heard among the excited whispers that broke out.

_Rumors spread pretty fast. At this rate, we'll be quite well-known throughout the school._ X approached the seat near the back and sat there.

One of the students approached him, setting up a chair near X and sitting down, leaning forward slightly. "You must be pretty strong. What deck are you running?"

"Not telling," he replied flatly.

"What? Why?"

"Why should I?"

X heard another student amble towards him."His deck is Gladiator Beasts," he announced. "However, it's very weak. I'm not sure what the King sees in you."

X felt his anger swelling; not only did the person reveal what his deck was, he had the nerve to insult it. "Who are you?"

"I am Jest Marcus." Like every other student, he was wearing the male student uniform, but his tidy, brown hair seemed to shine, and X almost gagged at Jest's extremely strong cologne. "Like you, I use Gladiator Beasts, but yours is much more inferior."

"Class is starting!" a small, feminine voice announced, but the students did not turn towards the young woman entering the classroom.

"I mean, come on, who uses Defensive Tactics?" The student continued to speak, hardly facing X. "It's like a restricted version of Waboku."

"I am Mrs.-"

"Plus, who uses Gladiator Beast Secutor? If you draw it, then it's useless."

X slammed his desk, startling the timid young woman at the front of the classroom. "My deck works, okay? Got a problem with that?"

"Why not listen to him?" another feminine voice said. X turned to the source of the voice; a brunette with pale skin, heavy makeup, and a very small figure walking towards Jest.

"Um, class?" the woman whimpered.

"Stay out of this," X snapped at the student's direction, which included the whimpering woman's.

"If you want to win, you have to use the right cards," the student continued to say. "That's what Jest has taught me."

"It wouldn't feel like it's my deck, though," X said slowly.

"Why are you so concerned with that? If you lose, it's no fun, but if you win, then it's okay, right? I mean, really, what's the point in losing?"

Those words caused X to recall Mr. Tanner's words. _Mr. Tanner said something similar; it's difficult to win without a copied deck... Even though it's frustrating, they're right.. There isn't any point in fighting if there's no way to win. Losing won't convince anyone._ He fell silent, his expression crestfallen.

"He wants to be creative, Eri, but creativity doesn't win you games," Jest announced with a small sneer. "Consistency, speed, and power do. Luck, belief, and whatever don't hold up a candle to that. Unless you build the right deck the right way, you won't even have a chance of winning."

_If you believe in yourself and your cards, then a miracle will definitely occur!_ Duan's words abruptly echoed through X's mind.

"Let's duel!" X hastily brandished his Duel Disk. "I'll prove it to you that I can win!"

"How about a ranked duel, then?"

"A ranked duel?"

"You don't know what a ranked duel is? Well, we'll just put it this way. Your reputation's at stake."

"Fine with me!"

"Class? Um, class still needs to start." However, the class's attention remained fixated on X and Jest.

* * *

><p><p>

A few minutes after Duan walked off to his math class, X approached Nero. Both of them gave each other acknowledging nods. "How was class?" asked X.

"Meh, we ended up holding buckets of water for the entire time because we were a minute late," replied Nero with a feeble shrug. At the sight of Nero's arms shaking like a leaf, X winced. "What about you?"

"These students at Duel Academy are all like Mr. Tanner said, a bunch of preps."

"Yeah, I got that feeling a while back."

"It irritates me that we can't do anything about it."

Before they entered the next classroom, he felt something tap his shoulder. X turned around to see a familiar hooded figure. "Yo, it's me, Y," the hooded figure said with a brief wave.

_He was that guy who was with that annoying Kaiser-wannabe. _"What do you want?"

"How's Duel Academy?"

"Full of preps," X said bitterly.

"Yeah, that's the true nature of Duel Academy, of New Domino City for the most part, too."

"True nature?"

"Yeah." He glanced at Nero briefly, then faced X. "I saw both of your entrance duels. You three weren't so bad; the Queen even recognized both of your strengths."

"The Queen was watching us?"

"She even knew you guys were going to win, so she didn't stay long. The Queen has interest in you two. Why don't you two join the Rare Hunters? Maybe you could teach these stuck-up folks a lesson."

"Don't you guys steal cards?"

"Yeah, but we really only target certain types of people. In fact, the types of people we target happen to be who you call 'preps'. They just happen to be most of the people here at school."

"I'm listening."

"We're an organization that punishes the rich and corrupt members of New Domino City. You're from Satellite, right? You see how different it is now. The hero, Yusei Fudo, tried to close the gap between the rich and the poor, and for a while, it worked, but now it's almost back the way it was. However, think of people like you from Satellite, who are trying to make a name out for themselves. If you join us, you'll definitely be well-known. Even the King is afraid of our Queen, after all."

"You mean, the real King rather than the wannabe?"

The thought of Orion made X and Y both face-palm. "Sorry about that. He was a new one; didn't think he would be so.. stupid."

"Why is the real King afraid of the Queen? The Queen should be traditionally weaker than the King, right?"

"The Queen of Games got her title while she was in her first year after defeating the previous Queen that the King appointed."

"Appointed?"

"If you take both the title of King and Queen, then you can appoint someone to be your partner. The woman that the King appointed to be Queen was indeed strong, but our Queen was stronger, much stronger. Perhaps the King is afraid that she will take the King's title, too."

"I see. I'll think about it," X said after a long pause.

Those words caught Nero's fleeting attention; his eyes now focused on X rather than the walls. "X? I thought you were all goody two-shoes, too."

"If it means I can do something about these preps, then being a Rare Hunter might be a good choice."

"Very well. When you're ready to join, contact me." He handed X and Nero a sheet of paper. On it was his email. "The Queen might even take that other duelist, what's-his-name, in if you both join. He's actually not that bad, even though it was.. that idiot that he dueled." Both X and Y face-palmed again. After a full minute, Y regained his composure and casually waved goodbye. X simply nodded in acknowledgment.

"Are you really thinking of joining?" Nero's mind immediately thought of Duan's disapproving frown.

"I'd love to teach these guys a lesson. Plus, the chance to get some rare cards is a nice plus."

"Let's see if Duan will join," Nero said distantly.

"Of course he will; he'll do pretty much anything. You're joining too, right?"

"Uh..." Averting his gaze, Nero scratched his head.

"We've been through a lot, so it would be bad to separate now," X said in a low voice.

Nero reached for the coin in his pocket and gripped it briefly, but a forlorn expression fell on his face. "I'll think about it," he said slowly, releasing the coin and following X into the next class. _It kind of sounds like a pain..._

* * *

><p><p>

30 minutes passed by; X and Nero slumped over with no sign of Duan. "He's late," grumbled X. "Should I call him again?"

"You called him a million times already." Nero slumped over the table with a groan. "If you sent me that many messages, I would have said 'screw it' and flaked." _"I'll meet you after school." Is that what he's doing right now?_ "Hey, don't you think that he's busy?"

"No way!" said X dismissively. "What could he be doing that's so important?"

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" X and Nero turned to the source of the voice and saw Duan, approaching with cards and a sheet of paper in hand. After he reached them, he slipped the items into his jacket.

"Where were you?" asked X. "We've been waiting desperately for you."

"Sorry, I had something that I had to do," replied Duan. "What's so important that you would spam my inbox over?"

"Could you come up with a deck list for the Nordic Deck?"

"Shouldn't you build that one for yourself?" Duan's mind returned to the morning conversation with Mr. Tanner.

"I have better things to spend my time on. Plus, you know way more about Duel Monsters than me."

_Is my time really that less important?_ "I haven't done any research on Nordic monsters, though."

"Try to get it done by tomorrow."

_Tomorrow isn't a lot of time. Will I be able to fulfill that request and-_

"Duan, sorry to keep putting more things to do on you, but could you help us with our homework?" asked Nero.

"Oh, sure. What do you need help with?" Nero raised his eyebrows and wrinkled his forehead, frowning at him. "Oh, everything."

As Duan placed his book bag on the table, X spoke up. "Oh yeah, what's a ranked duel?"

"You haven't read the Student Handbook yet?"

"Just tell me what it is," he said crossly.

Duan sighed and pulled out a paper copy of the Student Handbook from his book bag. He flipped a few pages and recited the words there. "The ranking system is a guideline on how strong a duelist is, determined by the wins and losses against others of varying ranks. The higher-ranked your opponent, the more rank you get by winning, and the lower-ranked your opponent is, the less rank you get. You also get certain perks such as reduced cost of booster packs after a certain rank."

"Just what I need."

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm going to have a ranked Duel in two days."

"What happened?" X explained the classroom fiasco to Duan. "You screwed up class with an argument." Duan shook his head. "I can't believe you picked a fight with someone already."

"Hey, he started it," retorted X.

"Even if he did-"

"I gotta defend my honor. You have to do this sometimes."

"But-"

"You have to do this sometimes," he repeated. Duan sighed before starting his homework.


End file.
